Devil Of The Louds
by TvFan2244
Summary: He left in retaliation of how his so-called family treated him, he soon found out about a part of himself he never knew, the drive to fight back and take care of anyone who threatens him. Demons have come for the boy known as Lincoln Loud, for through his veins flow the blood of a powerful being. But can he survive? Rated M for Blood, Gore, and Language.
1. Prologue

**Something I'm surprised no one else have thought of before. I mean with the white hair and all, I was really expecting to see some Loud House and Devil May Cry stories, I've seen a few fan art but never an actual story, so I figured what the hell? Might as well do one myself, so here it is ladies and gentlemen. Now, I've put some level of thought into this so I'm hoping you voice what you think of it, any suggestions on how to make it better will be appreciated either in your reviews or by sending me a PM.**

 **I don't own Loud House or the Devil May Cry series.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Royal Woods Police Department was hardly a busy place, due to the fact that they operate in a relatively quiet town, there's hardly any major crime committed in their neck of the woods, the only things they ever have do deal with is someone forgetting to pick up their dog's excrement and the occasional burglar. However, in the recent months, things have been more busy than they usually are, it all started some time ago when a missing person was reported and the police searched high and low for any sign of the citizen who just up and disappeared without a trace, it was a lengthy search, but unfortunately, there were no results in finding him. Some have given up, while others still try to look, wanting to find any hope in finding the lost child, one of those people happened to be making a visit to the police station, wanting to see if anything new has come up, but his hopes were smashed.

"Look, I'm sorry Mr. Loud, but like I told you the _last_ time you came here, we couldn't find any sign of your son." a police cop somberly told the adult male in front of him. This man was none other than Lynn Loud Sr., father of 11, or at least formerly 11, that number has since reduced to 10.

He looked like a sad mess, his face expressed a depressed and heartbroken look that gave the impression that he hasn't smiled in a ling time. When he arrived at the station minutes earlier, he was praying to God and all other things that the cops had managed to find the offspring of which he lost. "You can't be serious." he pleadingly said. "After all this time, you still haven't managed to find even a single trace of him?" he pressed. "Not a hair? Not a sight, or anything?"

The cop sighed and shook his head. "It's the same as before, nothing at all." he told him. "Besides, we've already gone over this time and time again, the search for Lincoln Loud was called off after 10 days of searching. We had some of our best people on the job, we worked around the clock, put a lot of energy into finding him, and spent long hours going through every part of this town, but we just can't find him." he remorsefully finished. "I'm-I'm sorry."

Lynn Sr. hung his head with a dejected look. Another dead end, just like before. Knowing that his presence was no longer required in the station, he turned to leave the building with the officer looking at the man with a sympathetic look, one of his friends walked up with a coffee mug. "Poor guy, can only imagine how his family's doing, huh Will."

"Not so good, I'd wager, Jake." the first cop. "Can understand why he wants to know so much, if it were my kid, I would give anything to get him back." he turned to Jake. "Well with that out of the way, any leads on our mystery night shooter?" he asked.

Jake shook his head in response. "Sorry buddy, but it's another mystery. We got the same reports but when we got there, we couldn't find even a damn mouse stirring."

For the past few months, the police have been getting numerous calls about hearing some sounds of someone shooting along with what sounded some kind if animals howling in the night. That and in some areas of the city, a lot of damage was done, it looked as of there was a warzone that took place and that unnerved them. Similar to the whole missing child situation, they haven't had much success in trying to find any evidence to the identity of the shooter or the source of where the animal noises were coming from, sometimes it seems like they were lacking in solving any bizarre mysteries happening around this town.

* * *

Lynn Sr. didn't enjoy the drive home at all. He was afraid, afraid on what to tell his family that once again, the mission in finding where their missing boy is has come up with another failure, he can already imagine the heartbroken looks from his wife and daughters. As he drove, he started to recant on how this whole situation began in the first place, it all started one seemingly ordinary day in the Loud House, everyone was up to their usual hobbies and activities and all was right in the world, at least form one's perspective. But then came the notice that Lincoln Loud, the only son and brother of the Loud clan was nowhere to be seen, they at first thought that he was either hanging out with his best friend or at the arcade or buying a new comic book, but after long hours, they started to get worried. His third oldest child, Luna went into his small room and found that some things were missing, a few clothes were gone, as was his backpack and his beloved stuffed bunny toy, Bun-Bun, but there was one thing she did find that was of particular interest, there was a letter on his bed addressed to his whole family.

The contents inside the aforementioned letter leaved them all to tears, it was a goodbye letter that Lincoln wrote, a very well thought out one as it was obvious that he poured out a lot of emotion into writing it. It held details of occurrences at the house that some would rather like to forget about, events that stung Lincoln so hard that he couldn't take it anymore and decided to run, run and never come back. One such event was when Lori and Leni fought over the same blue dress that they purchased, the sisters initiated the Sister Fight Protocol, a plan that was flawed due to the fact that they failed to include Lincoln leading him to accidentally (accident, not intentional) cause more fights. In his sister's words, he causes all the fights and the only way for them to be resolve is if he just leaves. Unknown to them, this made him feel little of himself but hid it well.

Another incident was a very recent when the poor ash haired boy was accused by his petty sister Lynn Jr. of being bad luck when she foolishly believed that his very presence caused her to a lose a softball game, this lead to him coming up with a lie that he was a bad luck charm that everyone bought, unfortunately, it worked too well for he began to be alienated from all family event. Perhaps what really crossed the line was that he was locked of out of his own home, the only way to make them reconsider was to secretly attend another game while wearing a squirrel mascot suit. He succeeded in convincing his family that he wasn't bad luck but then they thought he was only good luck when he wore the suit. In the following weeks that's how they treated him noting but a good luck charm instead of a human being, this along with all the other times he's been horribly mistreated by his sisters caused him to snap and leave, possibly forever.

Now the family were left guilty, sad, angry, etc.

Looking back, the senior patriarch of the Louds berated himself for once again putting a material or otherwise insignificant object over his own family, one time was when he cared more about that new van he bought, that he affectionately called Veronica. He and his wife also berated themselves for callously locking him out of the house and making him sleep inside, an action that has a lot of legal ramifications. He learned his lesson with the van, but he sure as hell didn't learn his lesson during the whole bad luck fiasco. He wondered if it were his own fault, that he wasn't as close to Lincoln as he hoped, despite being the only boys in the Loud House, he always found himself having more in common with most of his daughters than him.

Then again, maybe it had something to do with the... _secret_.

"Oh god..." Lynn Sr. covered his mouth as he threw up a little in his mouth. Every time he thought about it, it always made him sick to his stomach, he and Rita, his wife, would always make sure that no one, especially not Lincoln would ever find out, less he wants his and his wife's relationship with their only son to forever be strained. Damn it, he was still his father, he raised him, nurtured him, why couldn't he have prevented this from happening. He saw his house come into view and as drove up the driveway and stepped out of the vehicle, he prepared himself to bring the bad news. Going into house, he saw his wife sitting on the couch with a tentative look.

She stood up as soon as she heard her husband enter. "Honey, did they find him?" Desperation was evident in her voice, it was the voice of a mother praying for a miracle to happen.

Lynn Sr. looked away, ashamed that he had to tell her this, but he had to. Saddened, he shook his head. "I'm sorry Rita, but they gave me the same answer as before. He's still lost."

Rita could only out her hands to her mouth to suppress a sob coming on, fresh tears started to form in her eyes, and her husband quickly moved to hug her comfortingly, she sat back on the couch, the living room was filled with her sobs. "Where is he?" she choked out. "Where's my baby boy? How come no one's found him yet?"

"I don't know honey, I don't know." the husband then heard footsteps from upstairs. "Oh no." he groaned, knowing what would come next. Soon enough, all 10 of his daughters were downstairs, one of them must have seen him arrive and went to tell the others, each of them were just as hopeful as Rita was, wanting their dad to tell them that their brother was coming home.

"Dad?" Leni asked, holding her hands together in a prayer-like fashion. "Is...Is Lincoln...?"

The hardest parts of being a father was telling your kids no when they wanted to hear a yes. "Girls, I'm sorry, but he's still missing." he couldn't bare to see their heartbroken looks of sadness and grief. "Look, why don't you all just have some times to yourselves, your mother and I need some alone time. Call if you need anything." he guided his distraught wife to follow them to their shared bedroom.

The sisters walked back up, having a silent agreement to meet in Lori and Leni's room, where they always have their meetings.

Four months.

Four _freaking_ months.

Hard to believe it's been that long since they've seen their wayward brother. His disappearance has affected them all in similar and different ways that made them all feel a huge amount of guilt.

Lori Loud, the first born of the siblings, when it came to her relationship with her only brother, one could say that it was the stereotypical relationship between an older sister and little brother. As the oldest of the siblings, Lori was in nature, the bossiest to all her younger siblings, especially to Lincoln. Shamefully, she admitted that she sometimes puts herself over his wellbeing such as caring more about her social status and her boyfriend. Though there are times that Lori acts considerably harsh to him, that didn't mean she had no love for him, in fact it was quite the opposite. Despite their differences, she truly did love Lincoln, similar to how a mother would love her son, she worries for him whenever he's hurt, provide advice to him whenever he asks and when you think about it, they both relate to each other in their shared stress over being surrounded by so many siblings. He also is wiling to do nice things for her such as taking over her shift at Gus' Games N Grub so that she could attend a high school dance. Him being gone for so long made her realize that she should have tried to be a better sister especially during the whole family brawl thing and of course, the accursed bad luck, now she's been miserable hoping her baby bro was okay.

Leni Loud, the family's second child, it was a known fact to everyone besides herself that she wasn't exactly the brightest teenager in Royal Woods, but she does know a thing or two about fashion and another admirable quality was her capacity for love, especially for her family members, considerably Lincoln. She adored her little brother, ever since he was a baby, she loved hugging him, giving him kisses on the cheek, and using him as a male model with his permission of course, and he was just as sweet to her in return. The only times she actually treated him bad is when she couldn't help but join in on the sisters either teasing him or kicking him out of the house, something she was truly starting to regret because it made her brother leave her and the others. She has since been a crying mess most of the time, completely worried for him, hoping that he's still alive, somewhere.

Luna Loud, rock and roll music lover and perhaps the closest to Lincoln, she always loved her little bro, in her mind, there was nothing that could ever deny that fact. She still fondly remembers being the first of her sisters to hold him when he was still a newborn baby, and sung him lullabies whenever he cried in the middle of the night, and he loved her just as much, always appreciating her looking out for him and being there whenever he was in a mess, one memory they like to share was when she helped make his first concert memorable. But now her bro was gone, somewhere out there in the cold harsh world with no one to protect him. She was the one who found his goodbye letter and became angry at herself and her family for treating him so bad at times, she knew that can be a hardcase like when she started to act unfair to them when they decided to form a family band for the Family Fun Fair due to her idol Mick Swagger making a special appearance, but she got over that but other instances like blasting him out of her room with her speakers was a bit harsh along with the whole squirrel thing. Now with Lincoln missing, all she could do was ask herself: Did she really love him?

Luan Loud, self proclaimed comedy genius and all around prankster couldn't find any way to bring some levity to the Loud House, for this was a problem that laughs couldn't possibly fix. She knew that her pranks weren't exactly light hearted, they often cause bodily harm to her family and she never really shows any remorse or even offers an apology, something Lincoln pointed out in his letter, along with using Ronnie Anne to prank him, exposing Lana to something she was allergic to, shaving Lori's eyebrows off, etc. Luan has since ignored calls for her own comedy act, Funny Business, she had lost her drive to make people laugh, as she lost the person she enjoyed bringing a smile to, the comedian loved her brother like any sister should, but unknown to her, she seemed to have convince him otherwise.

Lynn Loud Jr., whether some would like to believe it or not, her younger brother missing struck her pretty hard, she didn't want to admit because she was too stubborn, but it did. Her and Lincoln's relationship was for lack of a better word, complex to say the least, as a jock she has a tendency to go a little overboard when she wants him to train with her, not only that but she sometimes acts a bit of a jerk to him too for not being as sporty as her despite being the only boy in the house. She did love him, but her hard headedness sometimes makes her tease him from time to time and doesn't realize it until it's too late, like right now. She remembered how she accused blamed him for losing a softball game and calling him bad luck, funny how that would cause him to get the silly idea to spread the rumor and be alienated as a result. She blamed herself, she liked to think of herself as his protector from any bullies but doesn't know that sometimes act like one herself.

Lucy Loud, one of the younger sisters of the Louds, as a girl who is all about things goth and emo related, the young girl isn't prone to show any kind of emotion whatsoever. But inside, she was always quite fond of her big brother Lincoln, he would always help her out with figuring out lines for all the countless poems she's so active in creating, in fact he was the only one of her siblings to offer to help at all, and she is quite grateful for that, he knows his way around rhymes like her. One thing she could never forget was how Lincoln took the fall for her when he found out that it was her who clogged the toilet with Princess Pony comics, he sacrificed going to an Ace Savvy Convention so that she wouldn't face the ridicule and constant teasing of their sisters and she is forever in his debt. But with him gone, she realized that while he was so nice she wasn't exactly any better to him, otherwise he wouldn't have left. Now she prays to the dark spirits to bring him home.

Lana and Lola Loud, the twins in all but personality, the two of them have always been at each other's throats since forever due to their polar opposite personalities with their brother having to be the one to break them up before things got really ugly. Lana and Lincoln got along pretty well, he didn't mind her rowdy nature and she truly does love him, but even she knew that boarding up his room was a bit much along with kicking him out. Now she missed her big brother same with her twin and would do anything to tell him how sorry she is. She would stay up late when she had the chance and prayed for his safety and for him to come home and be a family again.

Lola was always too proud to admit her faults, she thought of herself as being too perfect to be anything bad, so naturally she thought Lincoln was overreacting when he left, thinking after a few hours he'd come crawling back to them but those hours turned into days, those days, turned into weeks, and finally the weeks turned into months. She started blaming the others except for herself but soon started to learn that maybe she's to blame as well, she knew that she is a chronic tattletale, telling on her siblings but promising not to by blackmailing them, and of course she has a reputation for terrorizing them to get what she wants. When it came Lincoln, she did love him, he always coached her for pageants and replaced her yearbook photo with a better one and cried when she knew that the chances of him returning were slim.

Lisa Loud, similar to her older sister Lucy, the young prodigy genius was never really one to show any form of emotions such as happiness, anger, sadness, etc. In this one single instance, she did allow her emotions to fuel her, as smart and surprisingly responsible for a girl her age, she was still only a toddler and they are full of emotions. She saw Lincoln's running away as him just blowing off some steam in layman's terms, she was convinced that by the next morning he would have returned home, but no, he never came back. For the first time in the prodigy's life, it seemed as if she was actually wrong about her assumption and now shared on her family's turmoil.

Baby Lily Loud was just that, a baby. She had no idea why her mommy, daddy, and big sisters were so sad, she didn't know why daddy kept going to the police station, why mommy never stopped crying, and why her sisters were so melancholy. Something was going through her mind, where was Linky? He didn't tuck her in like he always does. In fact, every time she went in his room, she found no trace of him anywhere, nit even around the house and she was starting to get scared. In tears, she asked mommy and daddy where her big brother was, but all they told her was that he was gone. What did that mean? Gone where? He was gonna come back though, right?

Right?

They all went inside Lori and Leni's shared bedroom and sat in attention at the eldest. "Okay guys, today marks another day that..." Lori gulped. "...that Lincoln is still missing. Now, we know the drill, we just wait it out a little more, and hopefully, the police will find them."

"Hopefully?" Luna repeated with a scoff. "What, you actually want our bro to be found? Yeah, right."

All the sisters went silent as they turned to Luna, the atmosphere suddenly shifted into one full of tension. Lori was taken back at what her younger sister just said, the way she said it was full of contempt and venom. "I'm sorry, but what was that, Luna?" the blonde folded her arms.

"Just calling it how it is." Luna shrugged with a nonchalant look. "I mean, he's gone. You know, the brother you threatened to turn into a pretzel just for being inside your room, the brother you treat as a foot stool. Bet your happy now that one of your twerpy siblings is gone forever. You must be so happy." she glared daggers at her eldest sister.

Leni looked back and forth between her sisters and tried to diffuse the situation. "Girls, maybe we should-"

"Is that what you really think?" Lori demanded. "I'm worried about him just as much as you are!" she proclaimed. "In case you've forgotten, you're not his only sister!"

"Yeah, but sometimes I think I'm the only one who actually ever gave a damn about him!" Leni covered Lily's ears so that she wouldn't hear the D-Word. "This never would have happened if you actually tried to be a better older sister to him, Lori! And don't even get me started on little Miss Sporty over here." the rocker snet a dirty look to the jock of the family.

Instinctively, the junior Lynn puts her arms up in defense. "Woah, woah, woah. Since when are we suddenly talking about me?"

"Actually, she has a point Lynn." her gothic sister/roommate spoke up. "Have you forgotten how you branded our dear brother as some bad luck charm? Blaming him for your loss at one of your games. I can only imagine how happy you are that the source of bad luck in the family is no longer with us, you must be so overjoyed." she muttered darkly.

Lynn gritted her teeth in anger. "Don't even go there Luce!" she scowled. "You know I don't want to be reminded of that! And besides, as if you're so innocent, you, them, mom and dad you all just agreed with me so quickly!" she yelled at all of them making them flinch. "If you cared so much about him Luna, then how come you didn't try to help him, huh?!" her answer was only silence. "Yeah, that's what I thought, so no one better judge me for what happened, or else!" she threatened.

"Oh else what, you're gonna start calling us bad luck too?" Lola scowled.

"You know Lola, maybe you should tell on her a little." her twin Lana glared. "While you're at it, maybe you should get someone to board her up in her room, because that worked out so well last time."

The little bratty princess glared back. "Last I checked, you were okay with the idea!"

"Siblings please, petty disputes won't help in our current situation." Lisa tried to reason with them, to no avail.

Luan rolled her eyes. "Right, because you have such a way with words." she said. referring to how she callously told Lincoln that him not being in the house is the only way for them to solve their problems.

Lisa cleared her throat. "I admit, I should have chosen less offensive wordings, but then again, I don't mercilessly prank my own family, now do I Luan?" she retorted.

"Guys please stop!" Leni cried out before things got out of hand. "Let's not fight, it's one of the reasons Linky ran away!"

For once, Leni was actually right. Fighting one another will only make efforts in finding Lincoln futile, so an uneasy silence filled the meeting as no one else knew what to say, it's obvious that the sisters' relationship with each other has been greatly strained, they blamed themselves and each other for all of this and no protocol can make it better.

"You know what? Screw this, I'm going out." Luna abruptly left the room with a huff.

"I'm off too." Lynn said as she too left. Knowing that there was nothing left to discuss, each of the sisters left the room, leaving only Lori and Leni.

"Lori." said young woman turned to her fellow blonde. "Linky's coming back, right?"

The oldest child could only sigh and turn away so that her younger sister wouldn't see the tears. "I don't know."

The Loud family aren't the only ones, all of Lincoln's friends and classmates were worried about him, people like Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach had been doing their own searches for their friend. His teachers promised the parents that if they see Lincoln they would immediately call them, same with Lori's friends from school. They've grown quite fond of the boy and hoped that he was okay, for now they just have to wait and see what happens.

If only they knew.

* * *

Night had finally fallen over Royal Woods. The streets were empty, completely devoid of anyone, save for one person; out in the middle of the street, a lone small child like figure was calmly walking, he was wearing a long red coat that had a hood which concealed his face from view, his hands were covered in black fingerless gloves, under the coat was a gray shirt, and down below were a pair of black pants and boots. Finally, around his neck was a necklace with red pendant. The young child was used to taking evening strolls, not caring at all about how late it is, in fact he liked it. As he walked, he heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from behind him, he turned around but didn't find anyone. Shrugging, he continued his stroll, unaware of a living shadow following him.

Red, ominous eyes were seen and it rose from its hiding place. Whatever it was, it was hidden by a black cloak, he hovered after the seemingly unsuspecting boy and reached its hand out to grab him. But then, the boy turned reaching into his back, he pulled out a customized black gun that resembled an M1911. "What's up?" the boy greeted casually, with one pull of the trigger, a series of what looked like an unlimited supply of bullets fired and struck the cloaked figure rapidly. After a moment's silence the boy stopped firing and watched as the figure fell back. He inspected and saw that there wasn't any blodd.

But then, the supposed dead body began to tremble, the boy backed up as a horrifying transformation took place. A clawed hand sprouted from the chest of the cloaked being and it let out a bloodcurdling scream. From the human husk, a malicious creature emerged, it's skin was completely gray and had black soulless eyes, the hands were extended into long and sharp claws.

Despite this, the boy remained unfazed. "Thought, I smelled something shitty. Where do you get off, stalking a kid? You must be some kind of freak."

 **"You little insect!"** the creature growled with a furious stare. **"How, you were able to detect me?!"** it demanded.

Chuckling, the boy moved to remove his hood and revealed his identity, he had freckles on his face and his head was as white as the snow. This was none other than Lincoln Loud, lost son and brother of the Loud family. He had a taunting smirk as he faced the demonic creature. "Trust me, I've gotten used to smelling you demons from a mile away. So, you gonna crawl back into whatever disgusting hellhole you came from, or are you gonna be an idiot and stick around.

 **"Empty threats won't frighten me, you fucking abomination."** the ghoul retorted and snickered evilly. **"And you underestimate me boy, for I am not alone!"** at that statement, hands emerged from deep in the ground and more of his kind revealed themselves and circled around the lone boy who sighed in irritation.

"Here I thought it would be a quiet evening." Lincoln pulled a second gun that resembled his other one, only its color was white. Brandishing his two guns, he fired at all directions, some of them went down, but others were made of tougher stuff than he thought. Some were able to land a few slashes at his back, spilling his blood but the boy was undeterred. He jumped to a very impressive height and flipped over, firing down bullets. Landing down, he saw that there was only one left. "Time for some Rebellion." he concentrated hard and from his back, a large claymore like sword appeared out of nowhere. It's most prominent feature was the skull whose mouth was closed. Grabbing it by the handle, Lincoln pulled the sword out and he made a fast dash at the demon and gave it a powerful slash that sent it flying jumping again he made more slashes that further injured the monster. Lincoln delivered a powerful kick that sent the demon down and it couldn't react fast enough to dodge Lincoln brining Rebellion down on him, cleaving it in half.

With his work done, Lincoln's sword disappeared and he was free to go about his business. He then saw a car come into view, once it stopped a man exited, he was middle aged with greying blonde hair and moustache. His passenger in his car was a young woman in her late teens with a pale complexion and green-grey eyes, she was wearing a blue hoodie with an orange body, denim shorts and boots. She ran to Lincoln frantically and looked over him.

"Lincoln, are you okay?!" she asked in hysterics as she looked for any injuries.

The white haired boy groaned. "Kat." he blushed a little in embarrassment. He looked to the adult man. "What the hell took you so long, Morrison?"

The man now known as Morrison shrugged nonchalantly. "Stopped to pick up some pizza, the place is open 24 hours so it was easy."

Lincoln narrowed his eyes. "No olives, right?"

Morrison rolled his eyes with an amused chuckle. "No, there aren't any olives." he looked at the corpses of the demons with an impressed whistle. "Damn kid, you're getting good at the demon killing game."

"You're lucky they didn't pull you into Limbo." Kat said with urgency.

Lincoln yawned. "Let's go back to the place. I'm hungry and tired." the three of them went inside Morrison's car and drove off, unaware of one single demon clinging to a tiny sliver of life, it and its brothers tried so hard to kill the boy, but he was too strong.

It watched as the car disappeared from view. **"Damn you...son of Sparda..."** it rasped out before finally dying.

* * *

WELCOME TO ROYAL WODDS

Those letters were on the sign as a person walked aimlessly tot he town just up ahead. He's travelled far to get here and he can feel him getting close to his goal, after all these years he will finally meet him. Soon, this world will tremble in the might of his power, along with the person he is searching for, the wind blew against his long silver buttoned blue coat that was open. It hid his weapon from sight and he clutched his necklace with a blue pendant. "I will see you soon...brother."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	2. Limbo Time

**Chapter 2 of Devil Of The Louds. Last time we saw how the Louds were doing after Lincoln ran away four months ago, little did they know, their wayward son and brother has been pretty busy during his time away, from reading comics in his underwear to gunning down demons and slashing them to pieces. Can only imagine how the parents and the sisters would react to seeing him this. But back to the story, I'll be using element from the classic series and the reboot, I know a lot of you guys aren't exactly fans of the reboot, but there are a few cool factors like Limbo, the weapons, and Mediums.**

 **As can you tell from last chapter, Vergil will play into this later on. He's the same age as Lincoln, in case you were wondering and this will all connect to the secret Lynn Sr. referred to.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **I don't own Loud House or Devil May Cry.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as morning came to Royal Woods, Lincoln kept the blinds on the window down, he wasn't planning on waking up anytime soon, in fact all that he was planning was sleep through the entire day, after a night of killing more demons who wanted him dead, he felt that he was entitled to take a day off from what he does most of the time. However, fate had other plans for white haired boy as the door to his room was opened and out came his friend Kat who walked over to him. She saw that he was sleeping quite soundly so she had to make sure that her steps didn't cause too much noise, less she wants him to wake up all grumpy. The young woman put her arms at Lincoln's side and rubbed him gently. "Lincoln? Lincoln, it's time to wake up." he turned over and pulled the blaket over his head. Kat shook her head, exasperated. "Lincoln."

"Five more minutes, Kat." the young lad groaned.

Not willing to put up with his stubbornness, Kat forcefully pulled the sheets away, revealing that he slept shirtless. Her friend could only mumble in annoyance. "Why can't you wake me up, later, like at twelve or eight?" he asked, preferring to go back in the nice, deep comfort of long hours doing noting but sleep.

Kat puts her hands on her hips. "Come on, you know Morrison will take away your pizza privileges if you don't wake up." she reminded him. "Not to mention your allowance so that you could go the arcade."

Sighing, Lincoln got up from the bed with a loud yawn. "Alright, alright, I'm up." he scratched his head.

"Good." Kat nodded with a smile. "I'm gonna go get breakfast ready, what do you want? And no strawberry sundae." she stopped him before he could even say it. "Remember what we talked about? An ice cream snack is not a good choice for breakfast, if it makes you feel any better I brought you some Zombie Bran that you like so much." she old him which was enough to at least make him consider it.

"Fine." Lincoln conceded with an eye roll. "You can go ahead, I'll be right down."

Nodding in response, Kat left his room and went downstairs, leaving Lincoln alone. Making sure that she was gone by hearing her footsteps slowly die down, Lincoln flinched as he felt the pain of the scars that were left behind by those demons from last night. They were located on his back and looked pretty deep enough to be permanent, but on his upper back which had nothing on it, something glowed. It was shining symbol that resembled a sword and as it shone, the scars started to rapidly heal in a miraculous rate, soon the scars were gone as if they were never there in the first place. With his injuries fully healed, the symbol disappeared soon after, Lincoln felt the pain wash away and stood up from the bed. He put his shirt on and carried his red coat over his shoulder as went out to go the kitchen.

A part of him wondered how in the hell did things turn out this way for him. It wasn't so long ago that he was just normal, neighborhood kid trying to get through life living in a family with a total of 13 people, not an easy task, but it was the life that he grew accustomed to. Then came the bad luck situation, in the aftermath of the ordeal, something snapped inside him, thinking back to every single moment where it seemed like the sisters were cruel to him just for the sake of being cruel, along with the parents' inability to take care of the problem, like how they would rather hide like spineless cowards when the girls were fighting than be the strict parents they were supposed to be. There were also times where he felt like an outsider in his own family, mostly stemming from being the only son outnumbered by daughters, all these thoughts and the feelings of hate and anger going though him at the time made him decide to run away. He was willing to admit that running away form home is never really the problem solver, but there nothing else he could do, except run away and never look back.

As he arrived down in the kitchen, he saw a bowl full of Zombie Bran laid out on the table just as Kat promised. On the other side of the table, was Morrison reading the newspaper. "Morning kid." the adult greeted, not taking his eyes off the paper. "I see Kat had to wake you up for once." he mildly chuckled.

"I'll have you know Morrison, I just chose to get up." Lincoln retorted as he sat down and ate the cereal. "Kind of dirty she used pizza as leverage." he then looked around and saw that his friend was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where is Kat?" the white haired boy asked.

"Right here?" Kat said, walking in. "The TV was acting up again, so I had to fix the antennae a little. I also might have put a few dents on the cable box."

Lincoln turned to Morrison. "You know, would it really kill you to get better cable around here? My old house had some problems with a TV too, but not 24/7." he grumbled a little.

Morrison gave a scoff. "I look like a million bucks to you, kiddo? You're lucky I was able to couch up enough green to get us this whole building, otherwise all three of us would be eating out of dumpsters."

"Okay, okay, I get it. You did the best you could, sorry for being an ungrateful brat and whatever else you want me to say." Lincoln folded his arms.

"Nah, that's just about it." the blonde man replied. As he read the paper, something caught his interest that made his eyes lit up. "Well, well, well. Take a look at this Lincoln." he showed the two youngsters an article that showed an image of dark cloaks, the very same cloaks the demons were wearing and police tape surrounding them. "Looks like you made the paper once again. _"Once again, police are baffled by the scene of the crime where loud shooting was heard."_ You're getting pretty famous around these parts, little man.

Lincoln looked away with a 'hmph.' "Lucky me." he grumbled. "Nice to know getting attacked by a horde of demons can get so much attention." he said that in the most sarcastic way possible.

Kat and Morrison recognized that tone, it was the same tone their young friend would use whenever something was bothering him. For Morrison, it was something that would lead to another 'discussion'. Sighing, he puts the paper down on the table and faces the boy. "Lincoln, is something bothering you?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm fine." Lincoln told them, seemingly calm. "I mean, I survived another experience of being stalked and getting attacked by ugly-ass monsters from hell, it's only been that way ever since you two first found me that night, after I ran away and despite all this time, I still have no clue on why they keeping gunning for my ass. That is unless you might know something, Morrison?" he asked him, looking at the man dead in the eye.

Kat moved to calm Lincoln a little. "Linc, don't start aga-"

She was cut off as Morrison already had a reply ready. "Kid, we've been through this time and time again, I can't give you an exact answer about that." he said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh come on, Morrison!" Lincoln exclaimed, getting up from his seat. "You're one of the only humans in the world besides Kat and I who knows about the existence of the demons, from what you've told me, you've spent a better part of your life studying them their habits, their reasons for what they do! I know that demons don't really love humans that much, but with me, they really want my head on a platter for a reason. I'm not an idiot, I know there's something about me that makes them attack me nearly every day of the week, you have to know something." he pressed. "Not just that, but look at all the things I can do, carrying a gigantic sword with no problem, healing from injuries, there's something going on and I need you to tell me."

Morrison rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry kid. But I can't tell you. Look, maybe it would better if we could call-"

"No." Lincoln stopped him.

The man blinked. "I wasn't finished."

"I know what you were gonna say, don't even consider calling _them_." Lincoln spat venomously.

"Jesus Christ kid." Morrison shook his head. "Don't you're still pissed off about that whole issue you had with your family. It's been four months already, you still holding some hate for them?"

"It's not just about what they did." Lincoln looked away. "In fact, it's about so much more. It's mainly about that even if I actually do end up going back, can't say things will just go back to normal, too much damage has already been done already and with how things are with me and these demons, things can never be the same." he sighed. "Look, why can't just give me something?"

"Like I said, no."

Lincoln slammed his fists on the table making Kat flinch. "Well why not?!" he had a look of anger in his face, he panted a little as he took a deep breath and his anger started to cease. "Look, you and Kat have done a lot for me these past months. You two were the ones who found me that night, you cared for me, watched over me, and you trained me. Morrison, you were the one who gave me Ebony and Ivory, taught me how to wield Rebellion and I'm grateful for all of it. So why can't you just give me a straight answer?"

"Because some things are better left unsaid."

This response wasn't satisfactory for Lincoln and he abruptly got up and headed to the door. "Fine, be that way. I'm outta here."

Kat moved to follow. "Wait, don't go alo-"

"Don't follow me!" Lincoln demanded as he slammed the door shut behind him.

With him gone, Kat turned to her guardian with a concerned look. "Morrison, do you really think Lincoln shouldn't know the truth?" she asked. "You saw him, he just wants answers."

"Like I told him, it's best if he's in the dark about all of it." he saw the skeptical look she was giving him. "Come on, don't five me that face, you know damn well why it's better for the kid if he doesn't know. Hell, things might be easier for him."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Right, because things are so much easier now." she sarcastically said. "You remember when you first found me when I was only 10? I had gotten out of that damn mental institution and you found me on the streets, shuddering over the cold." she recalled, Morrison nodded having a smile of nostalgia. "You took me in, you cared for me, the first and only person in my life to actually, you helped me deal with the nightmares and taught me so much and I'm grateful for that and when you say something, I take your word for it without question. The difference between me and Lincoln was that he still has a family to go back to whenever he wants." she explained. "My parents are dead and my foster father was a bastard, there was nothing for me to go back to, he does. It may not be what he wants right now, but it's still a choice."

Morrison considered her words and had had to admit that she raised a good point. Lincoln was very different in many ways, he ran away not because of the things Kat went through when she was his age, but because of how he was treated at home, a common reason for young strays and runaways, but then Lincoln's strange new abilities began to surface when they saw him attacked by a wolf demon. He knew that the boy needed to learn how to fend for himself and based on his personal feelings, would not want to back to the family. "I know Lincoln's a different case than you, but he's still just a kid, guess I'm just afraid how he'll manage if I do end up telling him."

His thoughts were then filled with memories that included a certain someone from his past. _'If only you were still here old friend. One of your boys really needs some guidance.'_

* * *

The images she was dreaming of were very graphic and caused her to toss and turn in her sleep. She saw what could only be described as monsters that she saw on some books she picked out from the local library. They were all attacking an unseen being that appeared humanoid in nature, a large sword was seen swinging and slashing sounds were heard along with gunshots, it was terrifying even for her, for she saw blood spatter and if one were to squint by just a little bit, one could see white hair. Lucy Loud woke up with a deep gasp, sweat was pouring down her brow as she saw that she was in her bedroom, she wiped the sweat and looked down.

"Sigh. Another nightmare. When will it end, Edwin?" she asked the bust of her favorite fictional vampire. These nightmares have been happening shortly after Lincoln ran away from home and it's been trouble for her. Once she started thinking of Lincoln again, she put her head down in depression. "Poor big brother. To think that I always thought that it was me who was the most tortured soul in this house, but Lincoln always the one who really suffered and at the hands of his own family no less. Oh spirits, wherever he may be, I only ask you to watch over him." the clock read, 9 A.M., looks like she slept in a little, good thing it wasn't a school day, but then she noticed something, she saw that her roommate was nowhere to be seen.

Curious, she stepped out of her room and quickly found that her house was irregularly quiet. Guess with one less Loud in the Loud House, the name didn't mean squat. She heard sniffling coming from Lincoln's room, a small spark of hope sparked in her as she thought that he may have finally come home, but as she peeked inside, her hopes were stomped as the source of the crying was just her older sister, Leni who was on her knees and laid her head on the bed of her baby brother, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Linky..." she sniffled. "...please come home...!" the blonde fashionista wasn't aware that Lucy saw her but she didn't care, she just wanted Lincoln to come back to her.

Though disappointed that it wasn't her brother, Lucy shared in Leni's lament. Walking away, she then heard the sound of sad music coming from Luna and Luan's room, she looked in and saw the rocker lay on the top bunk bed with bags under her eyes, after the big argument yesterday, she went off to look for Lincoln by herself. It took her until close to midnight to come home with no results and hasn't slept since. She was holding onto a picture that showed her when she was still in 7th grade holding a younger Lincoln, the Mick Swagger fan stared off into space with a blank look.

Seeing that it was best to not bother her, Lucy continued to look for her other sister, going downstairs, she figured Lynn was most likely outside, so she checked the backyard but not before pouring a bowl of dog food for Charles who was whimpering. "I miss him too, boy." she gently rubbed her dog's head. Looking through the window, she indeed found Lynn who had on her boxing gloves, the young sports fanatic was repeatedly punching a sand bag hung up by the tree.

Whenever Lynn was angered or stressed about something, she would always do this. It may not completely get rid of all the anger, but it was the only thing that she could do right now. The fifth oldest child of the Louds had a deep scowl, as she punched the bag with intense force, not caring that her hands were slightly starting to hurt. _'What were we thinking?!'_ she mentally screamed inside. _'I was supposed to be his protector, he was my little brother, my ONLY brother, and we all just casted him aside, I blamed him for my loss when I should have just taken it like a good sport, but no, I just had to be a sore loser, I called him bad luck, convinced everyone the same thing, gave him a stupid idea, and now he's just gone! I wasn't being a sister, I was being a bully!'_

At that final thought, she punched the bag so hard that it broke from the chain. Lynn took deep breaths, as she calmed down a little. "You got that out of your system?" she screamed as she was once again startled by the sudden appearance by the goth of the family.

"Lucy! When are you gonna stop giving people near heart attacks?!" Lynn glared at her.

"I was just wondering where you were." Lucy replied in defense. "I didn't see you around, so I checked here." she looked at the broken bag. "You know that;s the tenth bag you've broken, no sure mom and dad will buy an eleventh one."

"Yeah? Then I guess I'll just have to find something else to vent my anger." Lynn said, not really caring. With her record, it won't be long until something else gets broken because of her temper. She began to walk back inside, but was stopped by her younger sister.

"Lynn." the sound of the young poet address her name made her stop and face her. "I'm-I'm sorry." she apologized.

The Junior Lynn blinked tice and looked at her, confused. "You're sorry? For what?"

Lucy rubbed her arm timidly. "About what I said during yesterday's sibling meeting. I know it sounded like I was accusing you of being the one at fault for the poor state our family's in like Luna, and I guess I was a little bit angry. Sorry if I made you feel bed."

With a sigh, Lynn laid a reassuring hand on Lucy's shoulder. "It's alright, Luce. Truth is, you may just be right. You know, all my coaches always told me to never take a loss that hard, it shows for poor sportsmanship and may make things worse without even knowing it. I guess I never really learned what that meant until now. Now our only brother's lost, and it's all on me."

"You weren't the only one who's to blame for this." Lucy told her. "We all went along whole charade, did things we'd rather forget, we realized too late just how much we were hurting him. I've been known to believe in things such as curses and enchantments, in this instance it seems by beliefs got in the way of my empathy. For that, I feel regret. What I'm trying to say Lynn is that you're not the only one who blames yourself for this whole thing, never forget that." Lucy walked away.

Back in the house, two other people were greatly going through some turmoil with each other, Inside their room, Lynn Sr. watched as his wife stayed in a fetal position on their bed, she clutched a photo of Lincoln back when he was just a baby close to her chest. "Rita." her husband tried to get her to look at him, but she paid him no heed. "Honey, I'm gonna go to work soon, do you need anything?" he asked, hoping that his wife would give him just one response.

Sadly, the woman continued to rest in her depressed state.

"Oh Rita." the patriarch of the family sat down next to her. "Please don't do this to yourself, we need to be strong for our family."

Amazingly, the blonde haired mother of 11 finally spoke to her husband. "What about Lincoln?" she retorted. "Who's gonna be strong for him? Who will take care of him out there?" she desperately asked, as if hoping for an answer. "He's all alone somewhere, and we can't do a damn thing about it. My baby boy..." she started to cry. "...We should be in jail for what we did." she spoke with contempt for herself. "We made him sleep outside, we treated him like he was a burden and didn't care how he thought about being nothing more than a good or bad luck charm."

Lynn Sr. shook his head. "Look honey, I'm not gonna lie, mistakes were made and no matter how much we just want to take it all back, too much had already happened. There's nothing we can do." it was a horrible reality, but he knew that sulking won't make it any better.

"You're right, maybe we should do nothing. Like how we did nothing to break up the girls' fight like the parents we should be or didn't bother to put a stop to the bad luck nonsense before it escalated to the point of kicking one of our own children out!" she exclaimed as she abruptly sat up with a furious look that made her husband jump back. "You remember what we said to him and the girls when they thought we were thinking of getting rid of them? We said that they were best thing that could ever happen to us and we would never dream of doing such a thing! We broke that promise!" she held the picture tighter. "We broke it!" she repeated with a whisper.

Lynn Sr. could only hug his wife in an effort to comfort her. He tried to put on a brave face, but in all honesty, he too was angered with himself for being such an ignorant father. He wondered just how disappointed how his own dad would be should he see him right now, no matter how hard he tried to be a good father, sometimes he just acts so stupid. In fact, he reminds himself of those stories he read about that described some of the most neglectful and abusive parents to have ever lived, he and his wife both vowed on the day Rita was first pregnant with Lori that they would never be like that to their own kids.

It never occurred to them how much of an empty vow that was. Lord have mercy on them and their lost son.

Behind their door, Lori was hearing every word and was guilty, a part of her thought she and her sisters were responsible for making their parents feel this way, she knew it was hard for two adults to manage raising elven kids, but in hindsight they didn't really make it easy for them due to their petty disputes and personal issues. Now that she thought about it, it was always Lincoln who had to pay the consequences for their actions, like when they misbehaved at the supermarket, sure they got him that cereal he wanted so badly, but they could have at least told their mother that it was their fault to begin with.

She somberly went up upstairs and knew that Leni was in Lincoln's room bawling her eyes out, so she found this the perfect time to contact a certain someone in their room. The eldest Loud child close the door and picked up her tablet, she connected with someone she's been contacting for a long while now, soon the image of her beloved boyfriend, Bobby Santiago came up, he had a weak smile on his face as soon as he saw her. _"Hey babe."_

"Boo-Boo Bear, did you guys find anything?" Lori asked.

To her disappointment, Bobby shook his head. _"Sorry Lori. Ronnie Anne, my uncle, grandpa, and I searched this block twice. Little bro's not here."_

Looking down sadly, even with the additional help of the Santiago/Casagrande family, the chances of finding Lincoln were slim. "Keep me posted unless you find anything, Bobby." she said as she disconnected. Images of Lincoln's smiling face played out in her mind and she started to sob quietly, especially at one memory of when she fed him ice cream. "Where are you?"

* * *

When his girlfriend ended the call, Bobby could only sighed in regret for not finding the younger brother of the love of his life, he and his family had been searching all over Royal Woods for the child, but they've all come up with squat. He found it surreal, just only a while ago, he along with his mother and younger sister moved away from the town and into their relatives far away, but once they got word from Lori about the disappearance of Lincoln Loud, the shared concern of the Santiago siblings was evident. Maria knew how much Roberto saw the white haired boy as the little brother he never had and at the obvious love Ronalda had for him no matter much she denies it.

It took a little convincing, but the nurse was able to persuade the Casagrande family to move in with her at Royal Woods. Bobby and Ronnie Anne were ecstatic to be back home, but their main focus was finding Lincoln, they couldn't believe it was four months since he's been last seen and as much as they tried, they weren't really successful like the police. The Spanish teenager's focus was brought by his grandfather.

"Can we go home now, Roberto?" Hector Casagrande asked. "I'm tired of all this searching."

His son, Carlos, raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Uh dad, all you've been doing is taking money from ATM's."

"What? I have done no such thing!" Hector raised his arms, making a 20 dollar bill fall out of his sleeve. The elder pushed it behind him, using his foot.

Bobby face palmed but saw that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Ronnie Anne?"

"Leave me alone, already." they looked and saw the 11 year old girl confronting a boy about her age. From the looks of it, she was starting to greatly annoy him. "I already told you, I don't know anything about some dude in orange, now go away."

Unfortunately, Ronnie Anne was not a girl to be taken lightly, she took him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. "Oh no you don't! This boy has a head full of white hair. Not white hair dye, but actual naturally grown white hair! You can't tell me that you haven't seen someone who fits that description!" she pulled back her fist as a warning.

Sweating, the boy thought for a minute. "Uh, have you tried the retirement home?"

Twitching her eye, she was ready to punch him in the face, but Bobby caught her fist before it could make contact. "Woah Nie Nie! Take it easy!" her big brother pulled her away from the boy. "Sorry about that dude, you can go." the boy didn't need to be told twice as he quickly ran away in fear of the threatening girl. Bobby gave his sister a stern look. "What was that all about?"

"I was just asking if he saw Lincoln, Bobby." Ronnie Anne folded her arms in a huff.

"And when he said no, you just kept on pestering." he admonished. His stern expression softened into one of sympathy and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look Hermana, I'm worried about Lincoln too, but we've spent enough time looking for him here. Maybe we should go back to the house, see if the others had better luck than we did."

"Probably not." Hector said then grunted when Carlos nudged him in the ribs.

As much as Ronnie Anne preferred to stay and look for the boy who had stolen her heart, she knew that looking here was proving to be effortless. With great reluctance, she and her family walked back to the Santiago family home.

* * *

So many people searching for him, and he still manages to stay hidden from their sight, maybe he should someday consider becoming some kind of ninja or something because he was just too good at making sure no one found him and he's about the only kid with white hair. After his little argument with Morrison, Lincoln decided to spend some time taking a walk to cool off. He was frustrated that his current guardian wouldn't give him the answers he so desperately needed, was it really that hard to want a clear explanation on why demons wanted to kill him? Okay, hearing the question out loud, he guessed it was a given that there wouldn't be an easy answer. But Morrison was an expert on the demons, so if anyone knew something, it would be him.

As he walked, he saw that those things were still hanging planted around town. Posters with his face on them, in his previous attire before the change in clothes were plastered in various walls and windows. They had the phone number of his house, telling anyone if they saw him, call the number and let them know. Ha! So suddenly now they want him back in the house and this time he didn't have to beg, what a huge load. Still, the fact that they went through so much. Morrison's suggestion to call rang in his mind, and it has been a while since he last saw him. But no, like he said, things are different, he's not the same Lincoln they knew.

He looked at his reflection on a mirror, wondering how his family and friends would react to the way he is now. They'd most likely freak out. It would have been easy for them to find him by using the tracking device Lisa implanted on all of her family members, but he cut it out, it was a painful, yet successful and easy thing to do. "Lincoln!" hearing the sound of his name, he saw Kat running to him. She stopped as soon as she caught up. "You can't just run out on Morrison like that." she chided.

Lincoln looked away with a spiteful look. "Not like he gave me much choice."

"Still, you should be more respectful to the guy who's been taking care of for four months now without asking anything in return." she told him.

"It's not that I'm not grateful, I'm just angry that I feel like he's hiding something from me." he replied. "Call it instinct or a gut feeling but he might know something. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid and being an complete prick to him." he sighed. Kat motioned to speak, but gasped, both in alarm and horror which made him confused. "Kat? What's wrong?" that's when he saw that she was starting to flicker out, and it wasn't just her. Looking around the city, he saw people vanish into smoke and the entire place began to fall apart, chunks of the street floated off the ground, the sky turned blood red and the buildings turned into more twisted versions. He knew what this meant.

He was being dragged into Limbo.

Limbo was another plane of existence that was parallel to both the demon world and the human world, the demons had a lot of power over this world full of unexplained madness. For example, they have the power to pull humans in and kill them with no remorse, thing is with this place, it's completely invisible to any normal pair of eyes. Kat being the exception due to being a Medium, she can see everything present in Limbo. "Lincoln!" she yelled to him. "Stay safe, I'll meet you at an endpoint!"

"Don't worry Kat, this isn't my first time here." Indeed, he has been in this crazy opposite dimension many times before now, and each time he always had to deal with the endless supply of the occupants. Screeching sounds were heard from the skies, and he saw feathery creatures with razor sharp talons,, wings for arms, and soulless white eyes. Like birds of prey, they descended down to capture their prey and feast on his flash, but this was one prey that didn't give up without a fight, pulling out Ebony and Ivory, he shot at them from where he stood. Sprinting into action, he prepared himself for a high jump as he dodged one swooping under him. He shot that one with as many bullets as possible until it was dead. He decided to go with a more direct approach and summoned Rebellion, he activated it's grappling function to latch onto a floating car and threw it at the flock, hitting most of them to the ground. Running at them, he slashed them across the chests, heads, and arms, intent on killing every last one of them, the white haired boy used Ebony to immobilize ones that were still airborne. He wasn't prepared for the flying harpy demon that grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up. "Hey! Put me down feather head!" he shot at it, making them both crash land on a roof. Groaning, he got up and dusted himself off. "Could have stick the landing a little better."

 _"Lincoln"_ looking down, he saw Kat's image pointing the other way. _"Go this way, I'll meet you there to pull you out!"_ she informed him.

Nodding in understanding, Lincoln jumped from the roof and used the floating chunks of streets as his way down and followed Kat through the corrupted streets of what Royal Woods looked like in Limbo. But before he could continue on, the street broke apart and he fell down a sinkhole into the underground. "Oh come oooooooon!" he screamed as he fell.

 _"What happened?!"_ he heard Kat yell frightfully.

"I'm alright, for the most part." he replied. "Might need to make a slight detour. Wait for me up top, this may take a while."

 _"Okay, but be careful,"_

"Come on Kat, it's me." he chuckled.

 _"That's what I'm afraid of."_

Lincoln ran through the underground, trying to find any sort of exit that would lead him back up topside, but all he could find was moaning bodies who were lodged into the caves. It was one of the many irregularities here, nothing made sense at all, what was once considered reality is turned upside down and the biggest challenge of all was trying to find a way out. If Lisa was here, her brain would have a huge overload over not being able to logically explain all this while Lucy would absolutely love it here. _'Dammit, don't think about them right now Lincoln. Focus on Limbo.'_

Rumbling was then heard and from the rocks, stone creatures made of molten rock with magma flowing through them appeared and approached to attack Lincoln. Using Rebellion, he blocked one fist aimed at him, he put in a lot of force in his next attack to push him into one of the others, but they were made of strong stone, with a yell, he jumped and attacked one relentlessly with his word. Knowing that facing these creatures would only make his time here prolonged than needed he latched Rebellion onto one magma creature and swung it around the cave and it struck the other demons. "Who else wants some?!" he dared any more demons to pop up. Lincoln made his sword disappear and tried to think of some way to get back up top, he figured that there might be something at the end of the tunnel.

Trekking through, he looked at the edge right at the end. He soon saw a wide open spaced area and looked up, there was a way up tot he very surface, but there were flying humanoid bats, he also looked down and saw a pool of sizzling green liquid. He picked up a rock and threw it below, he saw as the rock meltingly dissolve into nothing. Rubbing his chin, a plan began to form. "Seems simple enough, I just have to use one of those flying uglies to fly up to the exit and try not fall into the pool of acid. Right." he jumped across and narrowly landed on the back of a bat. "Hey pal, don't suppose you give rides." he pulled its ears upward, making the bat fly up the exit. Eventually, they reached up and he was back in the surface. Smiling, he jumped off and landed safely on the ground. "Thanks." he gave a two finger salute to his temporary ride who screeched in response and flew way. "I'll just take that as "your welcome". Now where did Kat say to go?" he found that this wasn't exactly the same street from before, mainly because he was now near what looked like Aloha Beach, but the water was red like blood.

Growling sounds were then heard, he saw as a group of what looked like burlap sacks made to look like scarecrows that had multiple blades grow out of them in the right arm, the other appendages looked like regular limbs but that didn't demerit the threat that they posed to the boy. As they were ready to attack Lincoln, but then a gunshot was heard, but it wasn't from Ebony or Ivory. Two bullets struck one scarecrow, taking it down. "Ha! I still got it."

He recognized that voice, it was Morrison himself who took the shot with his personally customized sawn off shotgun. "Wha-How did you get here?!" Lincoln asked in shock, not minding the help but was still surprising.

"You really gotta ask, kid?" Morrison chuckled. "Kat called and told me about you being dragged to Limbo, again. I drove to where she was and you know her, she did her spell mojo, and here I am."

"Oh right." Lincoln remembered that as another characteristic to being a medium, Kat can perform spells to transport normal people into Limbo. "Well, you're a little late to the party. But stick around, you might just have fun."

"I intend to." reloading his firearm, Morrison took aim and fired at more of the scarecrows. Lincoln first used Ivory to fire some of his own targets then quickly changed to Rebellion to slice them to pieces, making green slime explode from the bodies. The duo of demon slayers mad every quick work of these lesser demons. After a while, they both were able to take them down with ease.

"Thanks for the help." Lincoln told Morrison with some guilt in his tone. "Look, about before, I didn't mean to-"

Morrison put his hand up to stop him. "It's alright Lincoln. Not the first time a kid like you yelled at me, you should have seen Kat when she was your age." both let out an amused chuckle out of this. "Speaking of, she told me where to lead you to where she can get us out of this shit show. Come on." he gestured him to follow his lead.

Unknown to them, there was another surprise waiting for him. From below, a screeching bat demon rose to grab Lincoln, but then a slashing sound was heard, in a flash, multiple body parts were separated and the bat was no more. Lincoln and Morrison stood in silence. "What the hell?!" Lincoln exclaimed. In an instant, he could have sworn that he just saw a blue blur, one that had a sharp weapon in his hands.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	3. Out In The Woods

**Sorry for the super late update everybody, I was too busy trying to focus on my other stories and I guess I sort of lost focus for a while there but I figured a chapter 3 was long overdue so here I am now, ready to continue the journey paved with blood, bullets, and demons, basically all the badassery that the Devil May Cry franchise is capable of. Speaking of, I'm sure all DMC fans are hyped for the announcement trailer for Devil May Cry 5 that debuted not too long ago, out of all the trailers that were shown, the one where we saw that Dante and Nero are finally making a comeback was epic to me. So yeah, I am officially hyped for the upcoming release of Devil May Cry 5, and I'm sure it'll be as badass as its predecessors.**

 **Especially since they're sticking with the classic series than the reboot this time around.**

 **The animation and gameplay looked awesome and the complainers who think Dante looks too old and that Nero resembles Reboot Dante, complain all you want, we finally get a 5 after all these years of waiting! Now, I'm somewhat tolerable of the reboot, I know there are a lot of those who didn't think too highly of it which I can understand, I was kind of hoping for a new game as well but it did have interesting concepts such as mediums and Limbo and that's why I'm including them in my story, and that's about it. I do plan on keeping the spirit of the canon series.**

 **As a way of celebrating the fantastic news, I might as well finally update Devil of the Louds, so here it is, feel free to share your thoughts on how I can improve it, because I want it to be worthy of the Devil May Cry name.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lincoln always hated it when he gets pulled into Limbo, not only were demons up and about in that dimension, but he has to fight through the lot of them in order to find Kat's passage way out which was no easy task, it's sort of the reason why he prefers demons popping up in the human world, at least then there'd only be about a few of them not an entire city population. If Lucy were here, she'd have a field day over all this, but then again, he's not her or any of them for that matter which is awesome in his book. Still sucks as hell though as he, Morrison had met up with Kat and were cruising around town with the youngest of the three had his hood up so that no one could get a good look at his face and realize that he's the same missing little kid on those stupid fliers that are plastered all over Royal Woods. On one hand, his so-called family really did miss him and wanted him to come home, or alternatively, they wanted to force him to wear that damn squirrel suit again, in recent time, he's become more cynical and jaded, a far cry from the happy child that he was before the shit hits the fan.

Morrison looked at the rear-view window and noticed the kid's thoughtful expression. _'Last time Lincoln was pulled into Limbo was over a week ago, it's getting more frequent than it was before, the demons must be detecting the scent of one who has both human and demon blood coursing through his veins, if he had stayed with Lynn and Rita along with his sisters, this wouldn't be a problem, it was the whole point of these past eleven years.'_ his thoughts went to the kids' parents. _'What the hell happened, you two? You weren't this over the top when I told you about the truth and then you just blindly believe in some farce like luck? Demons exist, yes, but luck, fucking nonsense.'_

Kat was in the passenger seat focusing on her unique abilities to detect and distortions within the balance between the human world and Limbo to warn her young friend about any possibility of him having to through another Limbo episode again and thankfully, that didn't seem to be the case as everything seemed as normal as it could be. "Morrison." she spoke, turning to him. "Everything checks out, can't sense any presence."

"So it's safe?"

"A relative sense but for the most part, yes."

The man looked to the white-haired fighter. "Hear that, kiddo? You're home free."

Lincoln snorted, looking out the window. "Yeah, until the next time I get pulled into another fight and let's not forget the demons lurking out here, in the real world." he pointed out, warily gazing at the people that they were passing by, one or more of them could be a demon in a human disguise without anyone else being the wiser.

"At the very least, we should head back home." Kat told them. "As far as I can tell, we're safe for the moment."

"In that case..." Morrison made a right turn and they began a drive back to the house, off the corner of Lincoln's eye however was the way to the suburban area of Royal Woods, right where Franklin Avenue was and where _they_ were undoubtedly still are, this was the first time in months that he's gotten so close to home. But if he's learned anything is that, that house was never his home, it wasn't until that whole mess with luck and the suit that it felt more like a prison, and of course other incidents that shook his faith in his family that was then restored but what they put him through, it was unforgivable. In this moment, he could probably oversee them from afar, he would be lying if he said he didn't think about how they were doing with his absence but decided against it, if they were so comfortable in making him sleep outside than why would they care now?

Eventually, they made it back to the house where Kat entered inside first and just as Morrison was about to follow, Lincoln called out his name, making him linger a bit. "Morrison, hold up." Lincoln told him. "Back in Limbo, did you also notice something killing that demon before it got a chance to kill me?" he asked. "I didn't get a good look but it was like some blue blur."

Morrison stayed silent before answering. "Yeah, could've been anything though, not sure it's something to worry about however, why don't you head on in, kid?" he nodded towards the entrance door, of which Lincoln complied leaving the man alone with his thoughts which were focused on the mysterious blur that helped the kid. Only one thought came to mind, only one possibility but there was just no way it was him, it's been years since he last heard on the status of the other one. But if _he_ is here, in Royal Woods, it would be another reason of the recent increase in demonic activity, not just one but two of them bringing attention.

And of course, this would mean that Lincoln would learn the truth.

Giving off a somber sigh, Morrison took out a cigarette and a lighter, after lighting it he placed the cigarette in his mouth and let out a small cloud of smoke. "Damn it all, I'm getting too old for all this shit, of all people to make friends with that guy, it just had to be me." he shook his head and walked inside the house.

Yet, none of them realized that they were being observed right at that moment, from an alleyway, the same figure that had previously helped Lincoln watched all this unfold but didn't make his presence known to them, not just yet. This individual was holding a sheathed katana at his side and amazingly also possessed white hair such as Lincoln and of that weren't enough, his facial features were strikingly similar to Lincoln as well. "Hmm, he's strong but not on my level, for now at least." he assessed. "My brother's time with the humans have made him soft, perhaps some motivation is in order."

"Hey." a rather nasally voice called out and the boy turned to see two imposing figures walk towards him with unsettling expressions on their faces but the boy kept a stoic look that hid a sense of disgust. "What'cha doing all out here alone, kid? Shouldn't you be playing in recess with the other children or something?" he took out a pocket knife. "Fellows like you could get hurt, but you'll be safe if you just give us all your money."

From behind, another thug moved towards the boy, leaving him cornered. "It's best for you to stop while you're ahead." he spoke, not batting an eye, nor was he fearful of any of them, all he saw were two idiotic fools who didn't know that they were hopelessly outmatched against him and that any minute now, the floor will be stained with blood very soon. "It would be in your best interests to just walk away from here. That way, there'd be no cause for actions you will regret."

The two thugs both laughed out loud. "You got guts, kid, I'll give you that, but if you don't cough up everything in your pocket, then we'll just have gut you like the little shit you-guh!"

It happened so fast, they barely had time to react, all he could see was a blue blur. The first thug's hand reached to his throat and realized that blood was leaking out and saw that the pther guy's chest was pierced by a sharp object leaving behind a slash scar that reached to his heart and the kid was nowhere to be found, both got on their knees and collapsed to the floor, dead and gone. As for the boy, he had somehow made it pass them and had unsheathed his katana which had flesh blood on it.

"Miserable humans." he sneered, swinging his sword tp make the blood fly off his weapon, he placed it back in the sheath and walked off, but not before giving one last look to the house. "Until next time, brother."

With that, the boy disappeared in a blur.

* * *

Normally, Luna Loud would listen to her rocking jams in order to ignore the lesson being given by her homeroom teacher, it was the only thig she'd actually pay attention to in the last few hours of the school day. But for once, she didn't focus on her tunes, but on her missing little bro instead, she looked out the window with a bummed expression, showing how concerned she is for him. Everything about this was completely bogus, she wondered how was that she and the other sisters managed to practically disowned their only brother, so much for always having his back through thick and thin, makes her appear less of a big sisters. Of all times for them to actually agree on something, it had to be on making their bro sleep outside and make him feel like a plague on the family, what was she thinking?

Just then, the school bell rung, signaling the end of the last school period and the beginning of the students going back home to unwind after a long day in high school. Luna welcomed this as she wasted no time in getting out of there, but did pay attention to the teacher's reminder of a trig test next Thursday but that was about it.

As she walked to her locker so that she could collect her things, a female voice called out. "Yo Lunes, wait up." she was a girl her age with a blue jacket and blonde hair that had a single teal streak in it with the appearance of a fellow rocker. But for her, this girl was Sam Sharp, one of her close friends and more importantly, her secret crush.

To Luna, she fell for her before realizing she likes boys and girls, but took time to realize it until now, she still hasn't talked about that 'mysterious' love letter she left for her in the locker, but mostly because she only left L.L. and not L. Loud like with the others' love letters, she's still a bit shy to admit her feelings in slight fear of being rejected. "Oh, 'sup Sam?" Luna greeted back, fighting the urge to blush in her presence.

"You tell me." the blonde rocker frowned a little. "The rest of the gang and I waited on you all day yesterday, but you were a total no-show, I had to call you with my cell all day. You gonna tell me what happened?"

Luna mentally face-palmed once she realized her mistake, she was supposed to show up for a rehearsal gig at one of their friend's house but with everything's that's been going on with her family, she must've forgotten. "Aw shoot, sorry about that, I didn't mean to flake on you guys, honest. It's just...things haven't been going good at my pad."

It didn't take long for Sam to realize what she meant by that, news of his disappearance was spread all over town and sympathy started growing as for now, she couldn't really blame her for not showing up. "Your little brother's still missing?"

Sighing, Luna confirmed it with a sad nod. "Yeah."

Hard to believe that he's been missing for this long, Sam assumed it would've taken about a week or two until they found him but three whole months? It was certainly cause for some worry, especially for his family so Sam laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sorry to hear that, dudette, I know how much the little dude means to you."

 _'And yet, that didn't stop me from driving him away.'_ the third oldest of the Loud siblings bitterly thought, but didn't say out in the open, knowing the possibilities of what can occur if the events that led up to Lincoln running away from home were ever discovered by everyone else in town, she's not sure if they could handle that kind of backlash. "I'm gonna go meet up with my sisters, I'll catch you later, brah."

"Lunes, wait." Sam held her back to speak for a moment. "If you ever want to, you know talk or something, I'm here for you. Hell, the whole band is, same with Chunk, you don't have to face this alone." she says this not as a friend but as someone who understands, she met the kid once when she came over to jam with Luna, the two connected over their shared interest in the rock and roll band, Smooch and he was a pretty cool kid, especially with his white hai and still couldn't believe it wasn't dyed. Plus, she has a brother of her own named Simon and put in her friend's position, she'd be just as torn up if anything ever happened to him.

Smiling in gratitude, Luna gave her thanks to her secret crush. "Appreciate it, dudette, I'll see ya in the flip." as the two rockers parted ways, all Luna could do was sigh and walked off to the exit and walked outside. Lincoln's disappearance is affecting the family so much, that they can't even do their individual activities that relates to their interests, if she had known it'd be this bad, she would've stopped things from escalating. At the school entrance were Lori, Leni, and Luan. "Hey there, dudes?"

"Rough day?" Lori questioned, noticing her younger's sister downcast expression and once she shrugged, it was a good enough answer for her. "Come on, mom's waiting."

If they lingered, they would've listened in to a conversation of some other high school students which comprised of people that they knew which were Becky, Dana, Chaz, and Tad.

"Wait a second, what did you hear a few nights ago?" Becky asked, not knowing if she heard Tad right.

Tad began recounting what he remembered. "Well, it was late at night and I was helping my uncle close up shop, then we heard shots firing nearby, and what sounded like some...animal, I think? Maybe a bear, since by the time we got there, there was no one. Only some busted up car and what looked lile blood on the floor."

Dana rubbed her arm in concern. "I heard the same thing from Terri after she and her boyfriend were walking from the movies, only a fire hydrant was broken and I think she said something crashed through a building."

"Well, I can tell you this, I ain't going out tonight."

Good instinct.

Night's the perfect time for the monster's to go out and about.

* * *

With the sudden rise of demon activity happening in Royal Woods, the trio then decided to compare some notes and to assess what their course of action should be with all that's happened. Kat was sitting in the kitchen desk where she was typing in her laptop and searched up various locations throughout the city. "Okay, finish." Morrison and Lincoln took a peak and looked at the entire grid survey she did and all points seem to directing towards the outskirts of the Michigan town. "Ever since the demons have been acting up a lot in these 4 months, I've been trying to find a common source as to where they were coming from, now demons are everywhere, we all know that. But there haven't been this much activity, not even more bigger cities like New York for example, so the fact that all these demons in one town, it's unusual and not normal."

"You mean _normal-_ normal, or us-normal?" Lincoln inquired, genuinely curious, taking a bite out of some pizza that they ordered, it felt nice not having to fight for the last piece.

Kat took a minute to think of a good response but found that she couldn't think of anything. "Huh, good point."

Morrison leaned in to see the results of his charge's search. "Hmm, looks like they're coming from the woods, sorta makes sense. When it comes to the demons who aren't so good at keeping a low-profile, they tend to stick to places where you wouldn't find any humans, not only does it give them good cover but it also essentially makes them urban myths. Anyone who got a pic of them will be played off as being fake, humans would let their guard down which is just how those sick fucks like it."

"Okay, so we know where they come into town from." Lincoln surmised with a thoughtful finger rubbing his chin as an idea started forming in his head, one that may seem crazy, it is however, an appropriate response. "Why don't we go check it out?"

" _What_?" Kat questioned, looking at him as if he grew a second head. "Lincoln, you can't be serious, you may've been able to handle a handful of them when thy corner you, but the number of demons out there might be a bit much." she pointed out, not in love with the idea of her young friend going out there.

Lincoln started to assure Kat that it would be no problem for him. "Kat, I'll be fine, and you're talking like I can't deal with being surrounded by monsters who want to kill me and did you forget a little thing called Limbo? Killing demons before they do the same to me is basically second nature to me at this point, why not put it to good use?"

"It's still incredibly risky." Kat argued. "This isn't a game, you'll be going on not knowing what to expect, demons come in all form and shape with their own kind of power, it's suicide to fight them."

"Whatever injury I get, I can just heal, you know that."

Morrison stayed quiet as the teen and child continued debating, while Kat was right about the kid's idea being too wild and impulsive, he did make a compelling argument, he's been doing good in these 4 months which is saying something, one could hardly believe that an 11 year old of all things was capable of fighting off monsters that is largely believed to be the stuff of myths and folktales. Additionally, Morrison has been keeping up in his training of which he's excelled at. It's one hell of a gamble, but the kind that just might pay off in the long run, even if it could roll off the rails and everything would get fucked up.

"If you go there, can you guarantee that you'll survive?"

Kat turned to her mentor with an aghast expression. "You can't be serious, Morrison!"

"What do you wanna do, leave it to the police?" Morrison quipped with a chuckle. "Normal law enforcement and military can't even begin to handle the kind of hell the demons are capable of bringing, and even though I've had history of hunting them down, that was at a time when I don't have to think about retiring or worrying about how many packs I should smoke. Before now, there wasn't anything in the world that could put up one hell of a fight against demons, let alone one of them, so you think you can do it, little man?"

Smirking, Lincoln took out Ebony and Ivory and spun them around before locking and loading. "Let's rock."

* * *

"I'm telling ya, I heard something over there."

"Probably some cave mice or something, now quit goofing off and focus on your work, Quincy."

Out in the caves of Royal Woods were some miners who were digging for any valuable resources, and so far, things were quiet for them as there were minimal life other than themselves. One of them however, noticed some odd noises coming from deep within the cave, but his fellow workers told him that it was nothing but a few rodents scurrying about and that it was nothing of any concern, but the man still had some reservations being here. This particular has been a hotspot of various incidents that can't be explained, and if you listen closely, there's this low moaning that sends chills down the spines of even the bravest of men.

The foreman got a phone call from his supervisor. "This is Vance. Ah, sir, everything's speeding along nicely, accidents are at a minimal and our workers are in perfect condition for the work. At this rate, we can expect this cave to be stripped clean of anything valuable and we'll be good to go. I'll keep you updated."

Once he ended the call called out to him. "Hey boss, you seen any sign of Dan? It's almost quitting time but none of us have seem him or Rico and Lewis for a while."

"I sent those three out deeper in the caves, earlier." Vance explained, then checked his watch. "Huh, they should've come back by now, damn slackers, better not be smoking while they're on the clock." he stepped down from the platform and started advancing to an entrance where he sent his workers. "You boys, finish up work here, I'll go fetch them."

"Sure, that's smart, boss? They probably got lost, you really want to risk ending up in the same boat?"

"Anything to get this project of ours done." Vance squeezed into the entrance and turned on his flashlight to see any sign of them, but as far as he could tell, no one but him was inside. He felt like docking those guys' paychecks for slacking off and in the middle of their job no less, he took out his walkie-talkie to call one of them to make his search easier, but despite that, the miners were still lost and if they don't report back soon, it would be all of their jobs on the line. As Vance continued his search, he felt his foot kicking something hard, and by looking down, he saw that it was helmet that was standard issue among the workers. "What the hell?" Vance picked it up and looked around, unaware of the other presence inside the cave.

It had sense those last three preys not so long ago and they were each easy pickings, none of them had the luxury of time to react to that of which ended their lives very swiftly and most of all, with a lot of screams and blood, it was delicious to it. As for its brothers, they waited patiently for their turn to feast upon the human weaklings but the eldest tells them to hold and wait for his signal as this new prey stopped and had its attention ripped away from his initial task of finding the others. But soon, so very soon, the human will join the unfortunate fate of those that were before him and once they were don with him, they'll continue with the rest. First things first, this human that dared to trespass on their territory and to rob their domain of their resources, that was unforgivable to them.

As Vance continued trying to find the lost workers, he heard something moving from afar, making him turn the flashlight to where it came from. "Hello? Whos there?" only silence was his answer and warily crept to see. "Dan? Is that you?" he took a peak in one opening and moved the light in his hands to try and find something and then... "MMMM!" he gave off a muffled scream as a tendril shot out and wrapped around his head and was quickly pulled inside the opening, dropping his flashlight in the process.

Back with the rest of the workers, they had finished up and awaited the return of their foreman, until they heard a bloodcurdling scream that reached out to the entire cave.

"Woah! The fuck was that?!"

"That sounded like Vance!"

One tried calling with a walkie-talkie. "Vance, come in. Is everything alright? Did you find the guys?" he got no answer. "Shit, he's not responding, we gotta clear out and call the poli-" he was cut off when something was flung, which turned out to be the upper half torso of Vance himself, with claw marks shredding the skins of the face which was frozen with fear, which got the others in a panicked frenzy, some even threw up when they saw it.

"Dear Lord!"

"Jesus, I'm getting outta here!"

But before they could make it to the exit, the entire cave started rumbling, a cave-in was occurring, debris was raining down on them with large boulders crushing some of them to death, for one, his entire leg was trapped under a boulder and tried to dislodge it, but then felt another presence as he heard a low growl sound, he slowly looked up and all the color drained from his face as he saw it with his own eyes. "Oh my god..." he whispered.

Nothing else was heard but the sound of flesh being ripped apart and the muffled screams of the workers who were left alive, but not for much longer.

* * *

The cave-in had been heard by a couple of nearby campers, including the screams of the workers inside. As such, the police deemed it a crime scene as rescuers had ventured inside to try and find the miners, but so far, their efforts seemed all for naught as they could only find bloodied clothes, helmets, and mining gear but no workers. A squad of police officers were waiting for the rescuers to come back, hopefully with some lost workers to ease the concerned families who were all praying for the safe return of their relatives. Close to the mines was Morrison's car with Kat and Lincoln inside, they listened in to a police scanner and picked up on the chatter of a cave incident at the mines and they decided to check it out. "It's been 5 hours now." Morrison noted, smoking on his 2nd cigarette. "Chances are that those workers are probably bloody corpses that can't be recovered.

"Morrison, that's too cynical." Kat admonished her mentor and legal guardian, she never did like how negative he can be, it sort of gets a little infuriating sometimes.

He shrugged as he laid his hands behind his head. "Just calling it I see it." flicking the cigarette out of the window, the old man looked behind to see the kid readying his guns while sharpening Rebellion and with a snap of his fingers, it disappeared, ready to appear once more at the behest of its wielder to fight off his enemies.

"I'm on it." Lincoln answered with a determined grin. "Kat, do you thing.

The medium took a spray bottle and her friend closed his eyes as she sprays the mysterious contents onto him, it seemingly had no effect, but there was more to it. "Okay, that should do it. With this, you're completely invisible to the naked eyes, the only exceptions being the two of us, I also sprayed it on the entire car too." she gestured to herself and Morrison.

Lincoln nodded. "Sweet."

"And Lincoln." Kat looked to him with concerned eyes that an older sibling would give to her younger one. "Please be careful."

Chuckling, Lincoln exited the vehicle with a two-fingered salute. "Don't worry, _mom_. I got this." ever since he discovered his strange and uncanny abilities, they made fighting demons that much more fun and exciting, it's like he's an animal enjoying the thrill of the hunt, at the rate he's going, hunting down demons might as well be his job or something. Huh, now that was an interesting prospect, being a soldier of fortune while also tracking down demons around the world, may not be a profession that most people would accept, but it sounded appealing to him.

 _'Better make a note.'_ he mentally told himself.

He walked up to the cops and waved his arms around and just like Kat said, they could barley notice his presence, oif only he met her beforehand, it would have made sneaking into Dairyland rides very easy, that and maybe sneaking out of the house at night for some late night fun at the arcade. Snapping out of hos own musings, Lincoln saw two rescuer who returned from the mining caves. "Please tell me you found something." one officer said, having enough of the endless cycle of phone calls and just wanted this whole shit-show to wrap up.

With regret, the rescuer shook her head. "Nothing, all that we could find were nothing but corpses, no sign of any survivors." she shivered a little over what she and the others who went with her saw in there. "It's a mess, I'm not sure if we can get all the bodies out to give them proper burials, some are too damaged to even be recognized."

Bowing his head in a somber tone, the officer continued. "Did the cave-in kill them?"

"For some, yes. But for most of the others, it looked like some wild animal tore them to pieces, and that's the strangest thing, it's not like a bear or mountain lion. Whatever did this, I'm not sure if it's like anything we've ever seen."

Demons.

There was no other explanation that goes beyond that, which meant it was time to go to work.

Lincoln moved past the people who didn't notice his presence at all and he ignored the other rescuers who eventually came back with the first one. Entering into the mining cave, Lincoln saw the multitude of dead bodies that were crushed by falling debris, but there were others with injuries that was akin to some slasher film. He carefully inspected one that had claw marks slashed across his entire lower abdomen, any lower and it would've sliced the poor guy in half which was even more vomit inducing. But the kid was barely fazed, as he was more primarily concerned with the devil or devils creeping the cave. Venturing further, he passed by more dead corpses that were beginning to be picked apart by the scavenger bugs, and felt the presence of something sinister creeping within the shadows, leading him to smirk.

"Jackpot."

Whipping out Ebony, he took one shot in the dark and the bullet hit its mark, which roared in response, he heard a rumbling sound which was a creature on all fours with dark horns and black fur with red piercing eyes that was large in size compared to the 11-year-old. **"You! Those other humans dared to intrude in our territory and rob us of out treasures, now they send their children as well?!"** but then, the Behemoth got a good whif on this certain child's scent and its interest was immediately piqued. **"Wait. You smell...familiar..."**

It never got the chance to think more on it, as Lincoln also took out Ebony and used the two firearms to repeatedly fire at the beast, he ran and jumped high to land on its face to fire at it close-up, making it roar in anger. The Behemoth tried swatting hum away, but Lincoln hopped to dodge its arm and then summoned Rebellion and used it to slice its arms, leaving a gashing room where blood leaked out, causing unbearable pain for the Behemoth and knew that help was required. The demon let out an echo-like roar that resonated with the rest of the cave and more rumbling sounds were heard and eventually, reinforcements came in the form of slightly smaller Behemoths but with no horns.

"Oh nice, I was worried it'd just be you and me, otherwise, it'd just be plain awkward." Lincoln taunted.

 **"My brothers!"** the big one bellowed to its comrades. **"Our home has once again been invade, but this time, those human vermin aren't the ones who are responsible for this transaction. Smell his scent, and you will see for yourselves."** once its younger siblings did so, it got them all riled up and started roaring in a frenzy.

Lincoln smelled his armpit. "I don't smell that bad, do I? Pretty sure I showered before going out." guess these demons must care about hygiene or something.

Either that or they really like mocking humans.

At which point is kind of hypocritical of them, they didn't exactly smell like spring flowers themselves.

The behemoths charged at the boy with the intent to kill him, but he jumped in the air and spun around with his guns in hand, bullets were fired everywhere around him which struck many of them. Lincoln was rammed by one but he managed to climb on to its back and plunged Rebellion through the back, making it stop and fall down dead. With Rebellion in one hand and Ivory held by the other, Lincoln ran forward and swiped swiftly beheaded one just as it raised a claw, and shot one straight through between the eyes, this process was repeated many times as he did back flip and threw Rebellion straight through its head and flicked his wrists, causing the sword to float in mid-air and swerved through the air, slicing and dicing all that were in its path until returning to the kid. Lincoln ran up a wall once one beast was chasing him and collided its face with the stone wall and felt the boy grab it by the tail and swung it around, smashing it against its own brothers as a weapon. Once he had his fun, Lincoln smashed it to the ground and dove his sword at its heart.

Many were starting to get pissed off at this child making fools out of all of them, despite their incredible strength. Another echo-roar was unleashed and screeching sounds were heard and avian-like demons flew in with the bodies of grey humanoids with beaked faces and silver feathery wings on the back along with glowing holes in their stomachs. **"Fire!"** destructive beams of blue energy were shot at Lincoln and used his blinding speed dodge them then threw Rebellion into the air in spinning motion. Taking aim, he had to time it carefully as he fired one shot and the bullet managed to successfully hit the end of the hilt which gave the sword a boost to fire off and struck one Avian through wings and taking control of his weapon, Lincoln telekinetically moved it to slice at the Avians, separating them from their wings and landing back down. Seeing this made the remaining Behemoths to fire meteor-like balls from their mouths that caused the cave to shake.

"Aw crap." Lincoln cursed, barely managing to doge them and noticing how they're making the whole place collapse.

Only a handful of them were left and he gripped Rebellion tight as they all charged, and in one single move, Lincoln spun around and sliced all of their heads off. He was then grabbed by the lead Behemoth who's fury was at a high level over what the boy had done to all of his fellow demon brethren and it made him murderous. **"For spilling demon blood, boy, your punishment shall be death!"** it threw Lincoln straight through the cave, where he crash landed down into the forest. The Behemoth followed soon after.

* * *

"Alright parents and girls, let's al gather around and enjoy some marshmallows."

In an attempt to lift their twin daughters' spirts up, Lynn Sr. and Rita opted to attend the Blue Bell Scouts' annual campfire gathering where scouts are allowed to bring along their parents and mingle with each other. So far, Lola and Lana were barely conversing with their fellow scouts, only sticking close with each other and their parent sand nothing more, almost as if they were afraid that if they separate, then they might end up being lost, similar to their lost big brother. "Hey kiddos, wanna go and maybe join the scouts over there?" their father suggested, pointing to the scouts who were making their tents.

The tomboy animal lover was sitting on a log with her pageant princess twin sister next to her, both not fighting for once and stayed depressingly silent as they politely declined. "Don't feel like it." Lana said, wrapping an arm around her twin's shoulders. "Lola and I are just gonna sit here for a while."

"But girls, you two have barely done anything, don't you want to play with your friends?" Rita asked them, concerned for their emotional health, saddened to see her babies in such a state. Everyone's been feeling that way and it broke he heart to see her family suffer so much, while not exactly holding out so good herself, she knew that as a mother, she needed to at least help her kids.

"Maybe later." Lola responded, though her tone indicates the opposite.

Sharing a concerned look, the Loud parents left their two daughters be and conversed with each other. "And I thought it was bad enough when Lola refused to compete in another pageant and Lana didn't go to play in a mud puddle with her friends" she recalled while shaking her death, this whole funk the Kouds were in, it wasn't healthy. "I'm worried about all of them, Lynn. We used be such a more happy family before..." she shut her eyes as memories with him started playing out.

"I know, Rita." Lynn Sr. nodded in agreement, well aware of the cloud of despair that's formed over his family. Sighing, he took one glance at his girls and tried to think of a way to help them.

As far as he could tell, the only thing that could possibly help them was seeing their big brother again.

Ironic, considering he's closer than either of them realized.

After being thrown out of the cave, Lincoln landed at a creek close to the camp but far enough for them to stay out of the crossfire of the boy's battle with the demon. Groaning as he got up, Lincoln swore to get back at it for doing that, he may have a healing factor and all, but damn it, does the pain still linger in his systems a little and saw as the Behemoth landed next to him. **"Say your last prayers while you still can, child. For now is the time for your reckoning and how fitting it is to kill someone who descends from his bloodline."** the demon cackled ready to terminate the descendant of that damn traitor.

"Bloodline?" Lincoln cocked his head a little. "What are you talking about, ugly?"

This only incited another laugh from it. **"You're not even aware of what you really are, do you? That will make this all the more sweet, but it would be selfish of me to have the honor of extinguishing you all to myself, more of my brethren should partake on all the fun."** he gave out another echo roar that called more demons, another Avian arrived but it had two sets of lower wings in addition to its normal ones, and also possessed horns of its own. From the ground, a green-scaled Centipede-like demon emerged with a head sticking out of the top with a torso and clawed arms. **"Aezoth."** the Behemoth nodded to the Avian. **"Kraagor."** another nod to the Centi-taur.

 **"We heard your call, Laxeus, and I felt the screams of my own brothers as their lives were taken."** Aezoth said, and looked to the white haired child. **"I take this worm is the cause. Wait a second, that scent. Is he..."** his comrade gave him a look of confirmation. **"I see."**

Kraagor snarled dangerously. **"You scum! Bad enough the humans desecrate our lands, but a product of the most heinous crime must also ail us?!"**

"I'm sorry, but who are you guys, exactly?" the ashen-haired boy asked.

 **"Show the proper respect, boy. For you are in the presence of the Heralds of Acteon, though were are not a high class such as Cerberus or Beowulf, we still inherit the wilderness of the world, a beautiful kingdom that has been infected with the plague that is humanity. Since their dawn, humans have greatly damaged nature's domains, such as the sky, land, and the underground."** Laxeus explained. **"As penance, we will make you pay for the sins your kind has committed against us and we promise it will be slow and painful."**

"So what? You chumps are a bunch of demon eco-warriors?" Lincoln chuckled. "This the part where you join hands and sing me a reason to not kill your sorry asses?"

That little insult made Kraggor roar out in anger. **"Insolent welp!"** he summoned his underlings to unleash his twisted version of justice onto the aggressor that's been causing them trouble.

Lincoln found himself wrapped in the coils of one but snapped his fingers to levitate Rebellion and slice the upper part of the creature, he landed on top of the sword and began surfing it in the sky. More Avians flew in and he shot them like a madman while cheering loudly, as feathers were scattered to the surface below and he did a complete flip on hos blade as he used the sharped end of his trusty weapon to stab one in the chest. He then hopped and pushed the sword further to do a full kabob of Avains that then struck a tree. He calmly walked over and pulled the sword out and in one slash, he made the tree fall down, creating a domino affect on more trees that crushed a series of Centi-taurs. More tried to bring Lincoln underground by wrapping their ends around his arm but he ended up pulling it up and punching straight in the face, the boy picked it up and pulled it into two pieces and threw them at Aezoth who smacked them away. The lead Avian dove to him and Lincoln used the grappling function of his sword to grab it and spin it around like a wrecking ball and smacked him all over the place.

With mighty force, he threw it high in the air and summoned the sword to him and jumped high in the air where it crashed into the ground hard, creating a crater with his sword in its chest. The other two Heralds opted to aid him and Lincoln shot at what he made out to be their weak spots, one shot was fired, then a second shot, and finally an endless series of bullets that weakened them. He stood on top of Aezoth and pushed his body forward, using it as some kind of board and took back Rebellion do slash them back, and steered the body to do a multitude of slashes. **"You shall perish for this."** Aezoth choked out, leading to a shot in the head and he disintegrated into nothingness.

Doing so angered the other two Heralds greatly and Kraagor tackled him and pinned him to a tree and its arm morphed into a spike and he drove it into the boy's arm. **"Do you feel it, child?! The pain you have cause for myself and my brothers?!"** surprisingly. its enemy started chuckling, almost finding this situation funny.

"All I feel is you being a pain in my ass." within seconds, he stabbed Rebellion in its chest, which the travelled up to the demon's head, with the sides dropping to the floor and fading away.

Laxeus fired meteors at him, making him jump on branch after branch as it tried to hit him, but only succeeded in destroying the trees but not the boy himself which only annoyed him. How hard was it to kill one measly kid? As Lincoln continued hopping, he smirked, seeing that the beast was playing into his hands. Once he ran out of branches to jump on, the trees that were now unstable, fell down upon it, leaving it trapped. **"RAGH! Go ahead and strike me down, boy! You won't be able to take mine or my brothers' powers, we three may be powerful but we are nothing compared to higher demons, it'd take a miracle for you to kill them and their power for your own."**

Lincoln's brow raised in interest. "Oh? That sounds pretty damn awesome. I'd ask more, but..." he withdrew Rebellion and raised his guns. "...I'm getting tired of having to stare at your ugly ass." with two loud bangs, the demon was finally killed as it disappeared. With a sigh, Lincoln put the guns back in their holsters. "Man, when I get home, it'll be pizza for a late night snack, maybe also a strawberry sundae while I'm at it." he then felt another presence in the woods. More demons. "Well then, I guess the night's still young." he ran deeper into the words, ready for more fun.

And didn't notice the voices nearby.

"I think I heard something over here, Lola..."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Gaining New Power

**Hope you all are ready for another action-packed chapter of Devil Of The Louds, I got to say, ever since the announcement for Devil May Cry 5, I've gotten in the spirit of updating this story as much as I can, that and my other ones as well, because I'm beginning to realize just how much I've been ignoring them for other ones. But hopefully after a few more chapters of this, I can find the drive to update them all in no time, so here you go. Let me clear one thing up, those 3 demons that Lincoln defeated last chapter were a class of medium demons, higher than lesser demons but lower than the kind you can get kickass weapon once you defeat them, so don't expect anything from those 3, but the demon Lincoln will fight in this game will be one from the games and he will get a Devil Arm in the process. I won't tell which one though, so you'll have to see for yourself.**

 **Also, this will include some action from Vergil, so be prepared for that.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, Lola and I heard something in the woods."

Lana was adamantly telling her parents about what she and Lola found in the woods. A few moments ago, the two Loud twins were still seated in the campfire but the tomboy of the pair noticed a rabbit hopping away in a fright. Not just it, but the rabbit was followed by various wilderness animals who were frightened, even a deer and bear were running, scared out of their minds. Her curious nature got the better her and had to check it out, while Lola was never one to participate in whatever uncouth behavior her twin would delve in, she didn't like sitting there alone without her and albeit reluctantly, she followed suit, though not without holding her pageant gown up to prevent it from getting dirty. Although at the time, not had noticed the two of them running off on their own.

What they saw was an entire forest area that was ravaged completely, shattered boulders and what looked like fresh blood on the ground, and of course, the gaping hole at a mountainous cave, both twins grew a little frightened at the implications so they ran back to get their parents to show them and of course they too grew a huge amount of concerns.

Rita looked around with ample fear in her eyes, in all her years, she could only think of one thing that could've caused this level of destruction, she along with her husband were the few who were aware of what really happens behind the scenes. "D-Did you two see anything?"

"Mom?" Lola inquired, noticing the sudden shift in her movements.

Lynn Sr. knelt down to their level and looked at them straight in their eyes just to get valid confirmation from both of his little girls, as he didn't want to take any chances. "Girls just tell us, did you see anything at all? Anything that could've caused something like this." he clarified, praying that their answer would be the one he was hoping for.

Amazingly, he was right.

"Oh thank god..." Rita silently whispered.

"Alright." Lynn Sr. stood up and ushered his family to follow him. "Here's what we're gonna do; we go back to the campgrounds, tell the scoutmaster about this and get out of here."

"But why?" Lana tilted her head in a confused manner.

"Just...trust us, alright? You two go back to the rest, we'll catch up with you soon." while still curious about what set their parents off like that, the twins nonetheless complied and left, leaving the patriarch and matriarch by themselves. So many things were going through both of their minds as they process what they've seen now, it was impossible. He told both of them that activity of this certain nature was only a rare occurrence and that chances of this kind of damage being done is one in a million. And yet here they were, observing the kind of damage that could only be done by what could only be described as their worst nightmares.

"Lynn." Rita looked to him. "You don't think..."

"I hope we're wrong." Lynn Sr. replied and the two retreated back to the campgrounds.

And they had no idea of the surprising presence of Lincoln Loud who was deep in the forest, searching for any more demons to find, do battle with, and eventually kill with two guns, a big-ass sword and his uncanny abilities. He had already taken care of those three Heralds of whatever and could still feel the presence of demons all around the forest, at least in this area, he didn't have to worry about anyone spotting him, that and property damage would be kept to a minimum. "Why did I smell cookies?" Lincoln asked aloud, having picked up the scent of the very same treats that's sold by those Blue Bell scouts that he loved so much. "I couldn't be that close to their grounds, could I?"

He never got the chance to think more on it as he suddenly found himself at a rather peculiar part of the woods that he wasn't sure had been founded by anyone else for a long time given the green moss that's been growing. In front of him was what seemed like a dead end but he couldn't help but take special note of the physical structure, it looked like some kind of tall building, but it was covered on so many vines and moss, it could hardly be recognized as suchm showing that it must've been here for years. Amazing that it's been here for what he could tell years or so and no one had founded it until now, makes you wonder what else is hidden in this town.

"They're in there." Lincoln concluded, the presence of demons being inside this structure was as clear as day.

The white haired boy placed his hands on the apparent walls of the structure and looked to see if it had some sort of entrance and he pushed something down which caused the whole place to rumble a little. A hidden door opened up and peeking inside, he saw some kind of endless hallway of darkness which was then lit up by torches to guide anyone who came across the age old structure.

Readying himself for the inevitable fights that would take place inside, Lincoln went in. "Now, let's see if there's anything worthwhile inside.

* * *

"We gotta go find him."

"Give him time, little girl."

"Morrison, there are more police now!"

Kat and Morrison had been waiting for Lincoln's return after going into the cave to take care of any demons inside. So far, the kid has been keeping them waiting for a while, and concern instantly grew to the young woman once they saw a small figure flying through the forest followed suit by what was obviously a demon that was in the cave. To make matters even more complicated, more cops showed, even a squad of S.W.A.T members to investigate all the commotion. So needless to say, now would be the perfect time to track their young friend down and get the hell out of there before they're spotted by any of them.

Sighing, Morrison attempted to ease his charge's concerns which while they were validated, it wasn't exactly necessary. "Back in my younger years, it took cops days before they managed to catch up to me and besides, kid probably took care of that thing, if I'm not one it was one of those Heralds of that god of wilderness or something. I mean, he's no pushover, but not that big a threat to get a Devil Arm out of it."

"How are so calm about this?" Kat pressed him on. "I won't disagree that Lincoln does have skill in a fight against demons, but he's still just and 11 year old boy for god's sakes. Which reminds me of something else, why haven't we gotten him back to his family yet? You've seen all those fliers, they're worried sick about him."

"You don't think I haven't picked up on that?" Morrison retorted, taking his cigarette out of his mouth. "But in case you didn't notice it, going back home might not be the first thing on his mind."

That made Kat curious. "What do you mean?"

Although it really wasn't his business to delve on the boy's private affairs, Morrison couldn't help but notice some signs that imply of something very serious might have happened with Rita, Lynn, and their daughters. "Tell me, you have seen how a little pissed off he gets whenever his family is mentioned, right? As for those fliers, you didn't hear it from me, but I've been seeing him tear them off and throwing them in the trash. Hell, at one point, I saw him nearly draw one of his guns at those posters. Now, I'm only going on a limb, here but I think something pretty deep went down and I'm only guessing, but it must've made him run away. How else do you explain him being all alone that night when we found him?"

Now that she thought about it, Kat had to admit that he did make a good point there. She had just assumed that Lincoln got lost or something, and it would explain Morrison's decision for the boy to live with the two of them while his own family weren't that far away from them, seriously, they could just drop by just like that but he never asked them to. If her young friend did run away from home, there must've been some problems at home and she knows too well what that's like. "What do you think between them?"

"I have no fucking clue." Morrison shrugged his shoulders. "It's not really our business, and I don't think it's even the right time for him to return to them, especially with all that he's learned so far. Best to just roll with it and if I've learned anything in my life, it's not to press people on family affairs, those are the worst kind." he opened a window to throw out his cigarette and took out a new one.

"You know those will kill you one day."

"Ha! As if I'm ever that lucky."

* * *

These hallways seemed to go on forever.

Something that was really beginning to become tiresome.

 _'Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED!'_ Lincoln mentally screamed as he continued walking through the hallway, about 3 minutes in and he's tempted to just shoot a wall just for the hell of it. There was still a demonic presence in the air and they must've been stalking him which was annoying on so many levels, not to mention just plain rude at the same time, maybe he should go ahead and call Kat and Morrison to tell them to pick him up and go home, looks like those Herald guys were all the excitement he needed for the night. However, he heard a distinct sound coming from nearby and looked to see almost nothing but from the shadows, something pounced and pinned the boy to the ground.

Looking up, he saw that it was a living shadow that resembled a big feline and roared right at the white haired boy's face, prompting him to push it off of him with great strength. "Bad kitty." he glared, drawing out Ivory and aiming it at the Shadow. Its form seemed tp dispel a little do the onslaught of bullets being fired at it.

Seeing this, Lincoln placed his firearms into their holsters and drew Rebellion where he proceeded to jab the blade against it multiple times before swinging two powerful swipes and then charged the sword up with energy before slashing it across the Shadow, making it fade from existence. But more Shadows were revealed and circled around the boy of ash hair like he was their prey, but in this instance, the roles were reversed. Lincoln placed his sword on his back and jumped up with his guns hand and tuned upside down and spun around, pouring down a barrage of bullets. Most of the shadows began fading, being weakened by this boy's assault.

It didn't take long for him to see his chance and used Rebellion to slash them into nothing, so by weakening their shadowy forms enough to strike them with killing blows. And since they were in weakened states, he was free to use Rebellion and do away with all of them swiftly, leaving nothing in his wake, though it was still quite boring compared to past demon fights. "Is that all? Cliff put up more of a fight when we had to give him a bath."

 ** _'Impressive display, boy.'_**

Hearing a voice in his head made Lincoln aim his guns. "Who the hell?"

 _ **'Pardon my intrusion, but I noticed you trespassing in my domain, and given you are assumingly the only being for miles, I assume you were the one who did away with the Heralds. Not an easy task, though they were higher than lesser demons, they were still nothing but insects compared to me.'**_

Guy seems so sure of himself, sort of reminds him of Lynn or Lola. "If you're so strong, why not just show yourself and prove it already? Hopefully, you'll put up more of a fight than those pets of yours."

 _ **'Truth be told, I am tempted to best you in combat, however my physical form has been rendered useless and I, the once free Ifrit, am cursed to stay in this stronghold as this.'**_

A bright light of fire was then seen, and was approaching closer to where the boy was and he was ready for whatever demon was looking to pick a fight with him, but then became confused when a demon didn't show, but instead they were a pair of gauntlets, they were orange and red in color with the wrist and forearm guards being spiked dragon heads and metal plated gloves that came out of the mouth. Before Lincoln could blink, the gauntlets suddenly latched onto both of his arms, he grunted as they controlled his arms and started pulling them out. "The fuck are you doing?!"

 ** _'A test, child. If I were in my physical form, I would test you in one-on-one combat, but due to my regressed state as a Devil Arm, the only other alternative is to test your conviction, if you manage to resist my control of your appendages, you will have proven your strength and my power will be yours to command, thus aiding you in combat. Now, let the test begin.'_**

Ifrit began pulling on Lincoln's arms as he gritted his teeth, the sheer strength of these things were so strong that it felt like they were gonna tear his arms off his body and healing factor or not, there was no guarantee that he could survive such a thing. But he remembered that all this was to test his own fortitude and will to survive so he focused hard on one thing, of being able to pull his arms away from Ifrit's control and amazingly, it was starting to work and he regained control of his arms, then the gauntlets were set ablaze. Lincoln gasped as he felt a sudden rush of power course through his body as the gauntlets burned brighter, the sheer feeling of this sort of power was amazing, he felt like he could take on a whole army of demons. "Sweet." he said in approval.

 _ **'Hmm, surprising, I was certain that you would've failed. But then again, I shouldn't be so surprised, given your familial ties. With this, the power of Ifrit is yours, I'd tell you to use it wisely, but I have no doubt you'd be quite impulsive with this power. Oh and speak of the devil, here's your chance."**_

Even more Shadows appeared before Lincoln, and were intent on avenging their fallen comrades but they weren't there to see their prey gain a new level of power that will soon prove to be beneficial to him. As they lunged straight at him, his gauntlets ignited into flames and punched two of them, extinguishing the Shadows in the process. His feet were in fire but they didn't hurt them and with two strikes, kicked another one into nothing and with strong focus, Lincoln jumped up and dashed across the Shadows, extinguishing them all. He grabbed one by the throat and threw it high into the air where he followed suit and repeatedly punched it before slamming it down in the ground. He then infused the demonic flames of Ifrit with his sword and in one swing, Rebellion was able to decimate them all.

With all the demons obliterated, Lincoln took a minute to admire his new weapons. "Hmm, I could get used to this." he might need to know what a Devil Arm is, who knows? There might be more out there, and seeing as that may have been the last of the demons that swarmed the place, now might be a good time to call it a night. With a tired yawn, Lincoln proceeded to find the way back out and go back to Morrison and Kate so that they can all go home and be prepared for the next demon brawl.

As he walked, he stopped and felt another presence. It was akin to when feels a demon nearby, but this one was peculiar, it wasn't as potent as most demons and even more perplexing was that it felt familiar for some reason, almost like he was next to one of his sisters or parents, but that was just ridiculous, Lucy and Lola were scary but they were hardly demonic in origin, no matter how much the former wished it to be so. Guess all that fighting was making him feel a bit winded, he might need that rest more than he realized.

"Leaving already." the other presence was his look-alike with the Katana Devil Arm who had continued to stalk him with no intention of revealing himself just yet, at least not until his look alike left the area. "Poor brother, if you had any sense, you'd stick around. This relic from the past has more treasures than just one Devil Arm, and I intend to find it." But not in this age old place, no, there were more of its kind in these very woods and with Lincoln gone, he was free to act without hiding as he ventured further into the place.

* * *

After getting through the way he came in, Lincoln snuck past the policeman that were investigating the unnatural occurrences that were happening in the woods and saw the result of the actions made by him and the demons he personally fought against. "Damn, and here I thought the house was a warzone after a sibling fight." That couldn't have been more true, too bad he didn't have this badass abilities sooner, it would've made being the only boy in a family where he's the outnumbered sibling so much easier. But enough reminiscing, now was the time to call it in for the night and also maybe show off his new piece of weaponry he picked out from the fortress.

The car was just up ahead and his two allies were waiting patiently for his return and the older of the two was the first to notice. "Well, look who took his sweet time getting back, I take it you got your fun?"

"More or less." Lincoln shrugged, but then smirked. "But I did pick up a little something along the way, though it was one big hassle getting it, especially with all the hard work I had to do in order to get it at all." he rubbed his arms a bit, still a little sore from how Ifrit nearly tore them from their place in his body but he was slowly healing.

Nonetheless, Kat became a worrywart again. "So you ran into trouble again, I take it." she shook her head in exasperation. Though, at this point, she shouldn't be so surprised. "What am I saying? Of course you did, and I'll bet in the process, you were nearly killed but didn't even think of retreating back to the car."

A bashful scratch of the hair and a careless shrug of the shoulders by the ash-haired boy was all the answer she needed. "What can I say? If I start something, I intend to finish it, you should know that by now, Kat." Lincoln went to the backseat of Morrison's car and they all left the area before the remaining police could have a chance to spot them. As they drove, the boy stared up at the stars of the night sky, he had to admit, that was way more intense than the last demon fight he's had and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was scared that he'd fail against Ifrit. Hell, this whole mess is freaking scary enough, what with demons gunning for him for whatever reason. Part of him often wonders why this is all happening to him alone, it wasn't so long ago that he was like any other kid in the world, save for being part of a big family of 13 and yet, even that seemed normal compared to his new role in life.

Then, there was that presence he felt.

It was so weird, but it felt so familiar to him, almost like someone from the Louds were there but there was some demonic essence mixed in as well, another more interesting thing to note was how it felt like there were two of him in the same place, either he really needs some rest after tonight, or perhaps he really was starting to go crazy. Arriving back at the house, the three of them exited and went inside and to the living room where Morrison took a seat on the couch. "Okay kid, you find anything worthwhile in the woods?"

"Well this is gonna sound crazy, but there was this huge place in the forest that was really ancient and demons were like living inside it, almost like it was their home." the boy told them, causing the elder to rub his chin in thought as re had an idea on what he found.

"Sounds to me like you found a castle fortress." Morrison surmised. "Back when demons had more free reign over the world, the more higher class of them had humans built them their own personal little, I guess you could call them, settlements on the human world, a hell away from hell if you want to be formal. Since they were sealed away, those places were either demolished or just rotted away with the times, and you're saying one of those is somewhere here all of places?" he shook his head. "What are the odds? Anyway, you were saying you found something?"

"Technically, it found me." Lincoln decided to show them what he means by focusing hard in his arms and in an instant, the flame gauntlets of Ifrit appeared surprising both Kat and Morrison. "Apparently, these things are a demon called Ifrit and I sorta earned the right to use them, so since you guys are demon experts, think you could clear some things for me?"

Kar raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, no way..." she breathed, such a thing was something was something she's heard of but to see it up close was a whole different thing.

Even Morrison, who was known for being quite composed nearly fell off his seat once he got a good look at the new weapon the boy had claimed for himself, from what he could gather. "I'll be damned. Kid, you actually went and earned yourself a Devil Arm."

"Devil Arm." Lincoln repeated in an inquisitive manner. "That's what Ifirt said before, what are they, exactly?"

"Very powerful piece of demonic nature, that's for damn sure." Morrison answered, beginning to describe the importance of such an object. "You see, Devil Arms are basically the manifestation of a defeated demon's soul or power. It's really hard to come by crazy-ass shit like that, mainly since as far as I know, there are two ways. In your case, one must find a Devil Arm that's already been manifested and the soul of that demon will attempt to kill you and if by some miracle, you manage to survive, then that power will be yours. As for the second, you fight the demon head to head and by beating it in combat, the demon will offer its assistance by becoming one and you're golden. Hell, a demon doesn't even have to die, they can just make weapons that hold their power."

 _'Huh, guess that explains the arm pulling.'_ the kid thought, starting to see what that was about. "So, by killing or surviving a demon, I can get a new weapon like this, is that right?" he slowly grinned, looking to Ifrit as it disappeared from his arms. "Cool."

Morrison nodded in agreement. "Yeah, pretty badass, isn't it? But I like I said, the chances of you getting one are pretty big, so I wouldn't be too antsy to go on shopping spree for Devil Arms. At any rate, you sure can't get one without getting some rest, so hightail it buster, you'll have plenty of time tomorrow." with that three went to their separate rooms and prepared for some sleep.

* * *

With his brother gone, the Lincoln look-alike was free to move about as he pleased, not bothering to hide himself from the other one or be some other face a crowd of ignorant peons who were unaware of what was hiding under their noses, it was quite refreshing in a way, to be free and not pretend to be like everyone else in this broken world. No, exploring the confides of an ancient castle that housed demons in many years past felt so much more rewarding to him. Lincoln was stupid to leave after gaining only one Devil Arm, this only shows how he has yet to realize his connection to the very demons that hunt him down relentlessly, he may have the skill to fight them off, but in the look-alike's point of view, it was better to also know more about the reason why they're so keen on ending his life.

For him, it's all he's ever known and wished that his brother could've grown up with him, but _they_ had the gall to separate the two of them and keep him a secret for all these years. Maybe in time Lincoln will come to know the truth and whatever happens, let it be known that should their be dire consequences, it'll be on the hands of the people he regrettably calls father and mother. "Focus." he admonished himself for letting petty hard feelings fill his very being while he was here. "Enemies will tear me asunder if I show weakness."

Plus, he really wanted to get some kickass gear like his brother did.

Ifrit was only one of two demons who were housed in this age-old castle, unlike him, this one was free to run its natural physical form rather than being a sentient weapon to gain so easily. In his youth, the look-alike had read up on places like these and studied the structure right down to the last brick that it was comprised of and eventually, the boy found an impressively large door with strange markings. "The gate that leads to the master of the Heralds." he translated, this was his destination.

Opening the gate, the boy looked around to see an sign of his quarry, but then more Shadows appeared before him but he kept a stoic gaze as these insignificant creatures moved towards him. One immediately jumped up and tried to pin the boy, but right before its eyes, the boy disappeared and it felt a slash against its body, making it disappear and the boy suddenly appeared in far-off corner with his katana blade drawn, this action made the other Shadows attack him as one united force. But the boy backflipped over them while delivering a series of numerous slashes with his sword which was too fast for anyone to keep track of.

As all the shadows all disappeared, the boy was ready to sheath his weapon, but then he barely dodged a blast of yellow energy and up on the sky were demons that resembled killer wasps with stinger limbs and poisonous thorns and four wings, these were Beex.

"Filthy insects." the boy scowled lightly, he threw the scabbard with great force which plunged straight through one, spilling its insides all over the place and it was lodged into a wall. "Prepare to feel my wrath." his voice was indifferent, but it was masking the hidden malice that he was radiating off, it was quite frightening. Focusing all his power, he summoned multiple swords made out of blue energy that he controlled, as he sliced with his physical blade, these ones shot all around, with 4 of them stabbing one Beex through its sides and a trio of them spinning in motion where another accidentally flew straight through, being sliced into itty bits, with yellow blood staining the floor.

As for the boy, he dashed at high speeds while swinging his blade skillfully, multiple blinding slashes cut all of them into several dismembered pieces and moved from place to place, the boy the boy threw his sword straight at multiple Beex that were all lined up just for him and the weapon travelled right next to its scabbard in the wall. All the demons that dared to cross his path were all nothing more but severed mass that fell to his swift strikes and he walked calmly over to remove his sword and the scabbard from the wall. Smoothly, he placed the katana back inside the scabbard and as he finished, he took one hand and travelled it up his sleeked up hair with a deep breath.

"Your pets are disposed of." he called out. "If you thought, lesser beings such as those were enough to kill me, then you were depressingly mistaken on many counts, I assume you must be afraid of sullying your hands with the blood of your enemies."

With that little jab, a loud voice bellowed.

 **"AFRAID?!"**

Large steps were heard that were coming from a large entrance, but nevertheless, the boy in the blue coat stood his ground as the demons made itself known, it was towering, stood on four legs with a scale complexion all over its body, the head had a massive jawline where fangs grew from and had three eyes with a triple-horned head as well and large feathery wings on its back. "I take it that you are the higher class demon that dwells within this establishment."

 **"Indeed I am, filth! For I am Actaeon, master of this castle, I felt the presence of intruders in my dwelling and sent many of my underlings to take care of the problem, and yet, they failed miserably. To make it worse, Ifrit was taken and I had plans to use his power to regain control over what the pitiful humans call Royal Woods, but then, I felt the lives of my three heralds being snuffed out and from your scent, I can tell that it was you who did the unspeakable crime! I should expect no thing less from someone who comes from the bloodline of that damn traitor!"**

"As much I was to take credit, I'm afraid that particular honor falls to someone else that's not me." the boy crossed his arms. "Though I do have intentions on taking advantage on what your castle can offer me, to be specific; you."

 **"You dare?! Trespassing and accusing myself as being afraid of a weakling like you are bad enough, but you seek to use me for whatever goals you have in mind?! I can't fathom which fuels you more, child, a sense of suicide or common insanity, you stand before one who has slain many a warrior in the past, what sets you, a mere weakling, apart from the-GAH!"**

During his little monologue, the boy had taken a chance to blindside him by slashing his cheek, leaving behind a deep gash. "Apologies, but I have more pressing **matters** to handle than your incessant ramblings, and since you're so confident in your abilities, why not prove it? against me? And to make things more interesting." focusing hard, the boy called on certain weaponry, grey gauntlets and greaves appeared on his arms and legs which were animalistic in design and resembled that of a wolf. "Oh and for future reference, you may call me Vergil, 'boy' is a bit insulting."

Actaeon gasped in surprise, sensing the presence of a familiar demon. **"That Devil Arm...! It can't be...Beowulf?! How is that someone like you managed to best him in combat and make him into a weapon?!"**

"You refer to these trinkets?" Vergil lazily gazed at his weapons. "Just some exceptional tools I picked up during my many travels, the fool tried to kill me and I made him regret that little mistake, now he is nothing more than my personal objects of great power, and you shall join him!" with a shout, Vergil shot straight up at its face and sent a solid punch that was enhanced by the Devil Arm which struck Actaeon across the room. In a dash, he pared over him and shot down with his legs striking the back, making a cracking noise. "Hmph, disappointing." Grabbing a hold of the demon, he lifted him up and threw him over which made it crash through the castle. "Tell me, is this the extent of your abilities, if so, then this will be over shortly."

Growling ever so deeply, Actaeon got up from his spot. **"You little bastard, I will make your death last centuries before I allow your soul to pass on!"** the demon flew straight at him, and unleashed a roar that manipulated the air around them that swept Vergil off his feat but he managed to hang on to a support beam. But then, the demon stomped on the ground to make the ground shake, making Vergil fall and see as his enemy opened up a small sinkhole but Vergil steered to right and landed safely on the ground, and had to run if he was to avoid the barrage of meteors that Actaeon was shooting from his mouth.

 _'So, it seems he has some bite to his bark, but it won't do him any good. It is time, Yamato.'_ brandishing his sword, the Yamato, he summoned even more energy swords and they stabbed through the chest, head, legs, and wings of Actaeon, and closed his eyes as he focused hard. The demon watched as blue veins appeared across his body and his right arm seemed to illuminate and bleu electricity surrounded Vergil, with a mighty, roar, Vergil was enveloped a light that blinded Actaeon. Next thing the demon knew, it felt the blade of Yamato slicing apart his wings with great force then its blood was spilled all over, causing him to scream out in pain as various slash marks were all over his body. Not being able to bear the pain, Actaeon collapsed on the floor and its one single good eye opened to see a silhouetted figure, it was much taller than Vergil from what he could perceive, and he could tell that its appearance seemed more demon-like and wielded the katana in his right hand which was glowing blue but then with one blink, Vergil stood in its place. "You lose."

 **"No...not possible..."** fading into a light, what used to be Actaeon manifested into a Devil Arm, which was a uniquely designed bow with the ends resembling beast heads and a quiver of special bows.

Picking them up, Vergil placed the quiver on his back and used one arrow to take aim with the bow, pulling it back, the bow charged with demonic energy and shot it forward which then exploded into a spirt form of Actaeon that flew through the wall of the castle, obliterating it completely. "Impressive." Vergil noted with interest.

Another new power for him.

Since that was the only demon left in this castle, Vergil went outside and made it out of the woods but didn't notice a certain family van that drove by, or the cap-wearing tomboy in overalls that caught a glance whose eyes were widened and her voiced hushed. "L-Lincoln...?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked the original Devil Arm I gave Vergil.**


End file.
